<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ebony Petals &amp; Moth Wings by gingerpeachtae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604600">Ebony Petals &amp; Moth Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpeachtae/pseuds/gingerpeachtae'>gingerpeachtae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou Friendship, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Daddy Kink, Demon Akaashi Keiji, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, It’s college so alcohol/drug use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Top Akaashi Keiji, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, University Student Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i need to stop, “Angel” in the streets but freak in the sheets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpeachtae/pseuds/gingerpeachtae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re supposed to be a good girl. You’re supposed to be kind and patient and virtuous. To do as you’re told and make your parents happy… but that wasn’t you. Not the real you, at least. You might have been an angel, but fuck, all you wanted to do was sin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Profiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this "chapter" is just a fun lil' information page for the characters... story will begin in the next chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Akaashi</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona:</b> demon</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> incubus</p><p><b>Abilities:</b> feeds off sexual energy to survive; can erase himself from a person’s recent memory</p><p><b>Year / Major: </b>junior / art education</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>the nicest guy on campus who’s friends with everyone and loves a good party; an ‘angel’ if you will</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Bokuto</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona:</b> demon</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> pytho (liars)</p><p><b>Abilities:</b> can tell when someone is lying due to a shivering wet feeling that slides across his skin</p><p><b>Year / Major: </b>senior / graphic design</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>goofy fuckboy who adores art and loves to pull pranks</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hinata</span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona:</b> angel</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> archangel</p><p><b>Abilities:</b> increased strength and endurance</p><p><b>Year / Major:</b> sophomore / graphic design</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>playful troublemaker who is always making people laugh</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Daichi</span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona: </b>angel</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> calyx (flowers/nature)</p><p><b>Abilities: </b>plants flourish in his presence; his tears act as fertilizer</p><p><b>Year / Major: </b>senior / criminal justice</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>sweet boy who is always willing to lend a helping hand to anybody and everybody</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sugawara</span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona:</b> angel</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> lumoi (stars)</p><p><b>Abilities:</b> guaranteed to have success with his endeavors; close family/friends will experience good luck and fortune</p><p><b>Year / Major: </b>senior / education</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>shy and quiet guy that mostly keeps to himself if not with his friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona:</b> angel</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> dominion</p><p><b>Abilities:</b> can feel whether a person will reach success or failure with their hobbies, goals, future, etc.</p><p><b>Year / Major: </b>senior / finance</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>strict rule follower with a stick up his ass</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kuroo</span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona:</b> demon</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> drude (nightmares)</p><p><b>Abilities: </b>can cause/manipulate nightmares; make people dream their worst fear(s)</p><p><b>Year / Major:</b> senior / engineering science</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>teasing bad boy with a big dick and even bigger ego</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N</span>
</p><p><b>Sub-Persona:</b> angel</p><p><b>Persona Type:</b> fallen</p><p><b>Abilities:</b> immune to mind tricks</p><p><b>Year / Major: </b>sophomore / business management</p><p><b>Reputation: </b>good girl with impeccable grades and a perfect life</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*hewwo everyone hope you enjoy!<br/>*warnings: smut, daddy kink, dom!Akaashi, controlling parents, college partying<br/>*also I promise my smut writing skills have gotten better since this was first written (which was like a year ago)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of steady rain thrummed in your ears as droplets of water trailed down the window next to you, causing multitudes of tiny vertical rivers to obscure the view of the outside world. Your eyes followed the fluid movements as you absentmindedly rubbed your index finger on the rim of your drink, barely registering the cool, sleek feeling against your skin. Looking past the water leaking down the glass, you took in the way the sunlight shone through the clouds and reflected off the pavement. The way the rainwater pooled in the cracks of the sidewalks and filled up that one small pothole by the stop sign. The way the bright blue paint was worn off the bicycle across the street and the way the meticulously put-together flower beds dropped under the weight of the rain.</p><p>Your fingers twitched, wishing you had your camera with you. Tilting your head, you imagined finding that perfect angle to capture the limp flower petals. Maybe a close-up shot to show how they were waterlogged and-</p><p>“Are you even listening!?”</p><p>You jumped slightly and the sounds of the expensive restaurant came rushing back to your ears: murmured conversations all around you, the clinking of silverware hitting plates, the hushed melody of piano keys, and your parents staring at you disapprovingly from across the table.</p><p>Quickly, you removed your hand from the top of your water glass and brought it to your lap. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”</p><p>Mom sighed loudly and as she adjusted the diamond bracelet adorning her wrist. “We’re talking about your future, the least you can do is pay attention Y/N.”</p><p>“More like <em>your </em>future,” you grumbled under your breath before you could stop yourself and unfortunately your father overheard.</p><p>“And this is why we’re concerned about how you may be affecting our image, Y/N. You need to be respectful,” he said sternly as he pulled at the cuff of his suit jacket.</p><p>You fisted your hands in your lap before taking a deep breath and apologizing to your parents.</p><p>After flicking her dark hair over her shoulder, Mom took a sip of her mimosa as Dad began lecturing you about how you needed to be polite and compliant because you were their daughter and they had a reputation to uphold.</p><p>You were only half-listening, just pretending to pay attention and nodding at the right times. You’d heard this speech hundred of times before, the whole “we’re some of the highest-ranking angels in the corporate world, we can’t have word getting out our daughter is fallen” bullshit.</p><p>Heavens forbid you could just be yourself and not act like some docile goody two-shoes.</p><p>“It’s such a pain covering up your mishaps.” Dad folded his hands together on top of the table. “Why can’t you just do as you’re told?”</p><p>Below the hemline of your dress, you tapped at your thighs to release some of the frustrations building within you and mumbled another apology.</p><p>Mom tsked loudly. “I bet it’s that boy she’s always hanging around that’s made her so stubborn these past years.”</p><p>“Hinata has done <em>nothing </em>wrong.” You gritted your teeth and did your best to speak levelly. “He’s my friend.”</p><p>“But such a poor influence.” Mom waved her hand as she took another generous sip of champagne and orange juice.</p><p>You sucked in a breath harshly, but before you could say anything, she cleared her throat. “And what’s this about being enrolled in a photography course this semester? You know your little hobby does nothing to further your career.”</p><p>Your entire body stiffened, nails now digging into your thighs.</p><p>Fuck, how did they find out what classes you were taking? No, who were kidding, they donated so much money to the university they could probably get any information they wanted, and apparently, they wanted your class schedule. They were probably livid when they saw you were enrolled in Fundamentals of Photography. They didn’t care that you loved photography. Didn’t care that you spent almost every spare moment of your life behind a camera. Didn’t care that photography was what you wanted to <em>do </em>with your life. They didn’t care at all.</p><p>They only saw it wasn’t a business-related course.</p><p>You grabbed your water glass, the condensation nearly causing it to fall from your grasp, and took a long drink to stall for time so you could come up with a response as they looked at you expectantly.</p><p>Setting the drink down, you met their gazes. “It’s, uh… it’s a gen-ed requirement.”</p><p>They both raised their brows, not sure whether to believe your words, so you kept going.</p><p>“I thought it could help with… understanding the more creative side of marketing.” You added a professional smile at the end, hoping it would help sway them.</p><p>You didn’t even know if photography counted for a general education credit, but since you already committed to that route you needed all the help in persuading them you could get.</p><p>Mom hummed skeptically but luckily you were saved from any further questioning by the waiter approaching your table, steaming plates arranged on a serving tray.</p><p>Your parents both began beaming, thanking him for the food and exclaiming how wonderful it looked, and you had to bite your lip to contain your scoff at how easily they switched their demeanors.</p><p>Leaning away from the table to give the waiter some space to place your own dish, a banana oatmeal pancake, was placed in front of you, your eyes trailed up from the food to flash the man a grateful smile. Once your plate was safely set before you and ensuring nothing else was needed, he stepped away and left you at your parent’s mercy again.</p><p>Hesitantly picking up your fork, you waited for them to continue their never-ending rant about being a better daughter, but to your surprise they began eating instead.</p><p>Silently letting out a relieved exhale, you did the same and tilted your head to resume your observations of the rainy world outside while Mom and Dad spoke of whatever new mistake an employee made at their companies.</p><p>You just wanted to get through this brunch as fast as possible and go back home to your apartment so you could snuggle up with Hinata while getting drunk and watching anime. It was Saturday for heaven’s sake, meaning you were supposed to be lounging around and eating junk food all day, not dealing with your two-faced, asshole parents who wanted to control your life. And the school year had only started a week ago, so you shouldn’t be dealing with them again so soon but alas, here you were. At a fancy restaurant with food that was priced substantially higher than it should be (seriously, how can a pancake be twenty-five dollars!?) and parents that could never be pleased. Plus, you still weren’t entirely sure why they had driven the three hours to campus. Was it solely to berate you for being a “problem child” again or did they meet with some of the faculty? Fuck, you hoped they didn’t meet with any of your professor because that would be so messed up and embarrassing on a wide array of levels.</p><p>Shaking your head slightly to rid yourself of the thought, you peered out the window and tried to concentrate on the shots you would be taking if you were alone and with your camera.</p><p>The loose petals littering the wet ground. The broken umbrella deserted in the alley. The dreary, overcast sky.</p><p>Your fingers twitched, longing to be out there.</p><p>Several more minutes passed as you stared outside and slowly ate through your ridiculously expensive pancake until Dad cleared his throat, making you sadly turn your attention from the rainy world.</p><p>He placed his silverware down on the table and folded his hands together. “The reason we came today is because your mother and I have been talking and we both agree it’s time.”</p><p>“Time for… what…?” You asked warily as worry blossomed in your chest.</p><p>Mom downed the last of her mimosa. “Time for you to start thinking about marriage or at the very least getting engaged.”</p><p>Your eyes blew wide and your fork clattered to your plate as disbelief swelled inside you. “Excuse me!? M-Marriage!?”</p><p>“You’re at a perfect age to find a handsome, respectable angel. One who is willing to take care of you and look past your… shortcomings.” Mom turned her nose upward a little as she finished her statement and your jaw dropped.</p><p>They couldn’t be serious. Your eyes frantically searched their faces, looking for signs of sarcasm but deep down you knew it was hopeless. They didn’t do sarcasm. They were being completely and utterly serious.</p><p>Dad tapped his index finger against the back of his other hand. “Have you met any potential suitors?”</p><p>“Wha-no! I’ve been attending class, not fucking scouring campus for a boyfriend!”</p><p>They both frowned at your word choice, instantly reprimanding you and demanding you choose more elegant and refined vocabulary.</p><p>You bit your tongue and dug your nails into your thighs so hard you thought you might draw blood.</p><p>With a displeased sigh, Mom went on to say that if you didn’t find a respectable angel soon then she would take matters into her own hands.</p><p>You loosened your grip on your legs as your hands began to shake. “But-”</p><p>“You’ll do as you’re told, Y/N.” Dad interrupted you. “Find someone we approve of or we find someone for you.”</p><hr/><p>You had a steel grip on the steering wheel as you let out a frustrated scream and jerked your body forward and backwards. The scream eventually faded into a groan as you jammed your finger into your car’s start button. Feeling the vehicle rumble to life beneath you, you made yourself take several deep breaths as you processed what just happened.</p><p>Okay, so… they want you to get married. Or at least engaged. You could totally find someone you liked and could stan spending the rest of your life with within two weeks. You could do that. It was easy. There were a lot of students at your school, so there had to be <em>one </em>person you could be with here… right?</p><p>Slumping against the seat, you sighed as the weight of what your parents said fully settled over you.</p><p>It had always been like this; them controlling you, making decisions for you. They were both thrones, the third-highest rank of angels… not that rank actually mattered in the world. Neither did being a fucking angel. Sub-personas were just a part of who you were, it didn’t… or rather it <em>shouldn’t </em>make one person better or worse than others. Unfortunately, some people, including your parents, believed they were better because of their person and rank. They even held a stigma against those with demon personas, saying they were dangers to society.</p><p>But that was complete and utter bullshit.</p><p>Because if there was one thing you had learned in life it was that not every angel was good and not every demon was bad. Sure, one might get certain… tendencies… sometimes from your persona depending on what type you were, but overall, it’s the person not the persona that decides how you act and behave.</p><p>“Not that they would ever understand that,” you mumbled to yourself as you connected your phone to the car via Bluetooth and began playing your ‘Angy As Fuck’ playlist.</p><p>As you pulled out of the parking spot and began driving home you wondered if things would be any different if you were a higher rank. Maybe if you weren’t a fallen angel, they wouldn’t view you as an embarrassment and a stain on their precious reputations… not that you had ever really <em>done </em>anything to garner their disappointment in the first place beyond a little mischief here and there. Their dissatisfaction with you all stemmed from you being the lowest-ranking angel that was considered one step away from being a demon.</p><p>Fingers tapped against the steering wheel and you huffed before reaching over to crank the volume of the stereo up.</p><p>Louder.</p><p>Louder.</p><p>Louder.</p><p>Until all you could hear and think of was Point North’s “Never Coming Home” bleeding and pounding through the speakers.</p><p>Eleven more minutes went by of drowning out your thoughts with music and after parking your car in the garage of your luxury apartment complex you reluctantly dialed back the volume and turned off the car’s engine. Dragging yourself out of the vehicle and trudging the way to your apartment, you pulled your phone out of the purse hanging off your shoulder and saw you had a notification from Hinata.</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>How did it go…?</p><p>Clutching your phone in one hand, you blew a raspberry while digging your apartment key out, shoving it into the lock, and pressing your door open. Immediately kicking your heels off, you turned and closed the door before sagging against it and closing your eyes for a moment. Then with a deep breath you texted your best friend back.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>You’re not going to fucking believe what they want from me now</p><p><strong>You: </strong>I’m seriously gonna scream</p><p>Sighing, you let your gaze trail over your apartment that was way too nice for any college student as you made your way to your bedroom. Throwing your phone on the leather couch as you walked past it, you rolled your eyes at how your parents refused to let you live in a townhome or grungy little studio like a normal fucking student. You peeled off your dress as you passed the threshold of your room, thanking the heavens the garment didn’t have a zipper. You didn’t think you could deal with contorting your body to take off clothes right now. Once the expensive dress was back in its proper spot in your closet, you took out your comfiest sweatpants and trusty Captain Levi chibi shirt before going back to the living room and flopping on the couch. Blindly reaching out, you grabbed one of the pillows next to you and smashed it against your face as you released a long, agitated scream into the plush. Once the shriek ended, you let the pillow fall from your face then picked up your phone.</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>Alright bitchacho you better be putting your comfies on cuz im coming and you’re gonna tell me what happened</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>Then we’re gonna cuddle the rest of this Saturday away while binge watching bnha 🥰😤</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>I know todoroki makes your heart go boom boom</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>And I’m bringing you some takeout cuz those stupid ass restaurants your parents bring you to never have adequate portions so I know you’re hungy</p><p>You smiled as you read through his messages.</p><p><strong>You: </strong><strong>🥺</strong> thank you I love you what would I do without you</p><p><strong>You: </strong>And YES my icyhot lover is the bestest boi 😍😭</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>Hey what about me???</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Sorry love but you ain’t no shouto todoroki…</p><p><strong>You: </strong>You’ll always be #2 in my heart tho 🙂</p><p>After snickering and hitting send, you let your head fall back as you rubbed your eyes with the heel of your palms.</p><p>What a fucking day and it wasn’t even noon yet.</p><hr/><p>Akaashi sharply in haled as he gripped the girl’s waist tightly with one hand, forcing her hips higher as he roughly thrust into her from behind. His other hand was holding the back of her neck, forcing the top half of her body down into the mattress. Even in the darkness of the bedroom, Akaashi could see that her face was contorted in pleasure and he smirked at the sight.</p><p>“That’s how you like to be fucked, huh?” He breathed out a chuckle. “Nice and hard, at my mercy. <em>Shit</em>. You’re taking me so well.”</p><p>A low groan came from Akaashi as he felt the girl’s hot, wet walls contract around him. Muffled moans and whimpers escaped past the girl’s lips while her hands desperately clutched at the loose sheets beside her head as he gave her several harsh thrusts.</p><p>Pressing his weight on top of her, he pulled the girl’s hair to the side and licked up her neck before sucking at the skin behind her ear. Slowing his pace to go deeper, Akaashi breathed heavily as he maneuvered his hand at the girl’s waist to her clit. Lazily rubbing circles over the swollen and slick bud, he heard her breath hitch and her warm walls tighten even more around him.</p><p>Grunting at the sensation, Akaashi bit her shoulder. “Gonna be a good girl and come for me? Hmm? Gonna cream all over this cock?”</p><p>Her moans and whimpers were louder now, nearly full screams.</p><p>“I want an answer,” he ordered, thrusting particularly hard to emphasize his words.</p><p>“Yes yes yes!” The girl cried out. “I’ll come all over your cock… please jus-<em>fuck</em>! Don’t stop!”</p><p>Giving an approving hum and pressing her face further into the soft mattress below their sweaty bodies, Akaashi added more pressure to her clit as he began to rub it more vigorously.</p><p>Her walls tightened… and tightened… and tightened…</p><p>And then suddenly pulsated around his cock as she came. Hard.</p><p>Letting out a high-pitched moan, the girl squeezed her eyes shut as she rode out her high.</p><p>Akaashi continued thrusting in and out, guiding her through the orgasm, as black smoke began to curl out her mouth.</p><p>Her sexual energy.</p><p>Just the sight of it made Akaashi’s hips stutter.</p><p>With the arrival of the smoke, Akaashi’s eyes changed. One glowing an electric blue and the other a vibrant purple.</p><p>Still pushing into the girl’s hot cunt, Akaashi placed his mouth near hers and quickly inhaled the energy into his body. Instantly, he felt the rush. The tingles and shivers and seductive warmth that came with feeding spread throughout his body. The euphoric feeling built and built and built within him until he shoved his cock as far as he could inside the girl and came with a guttural curse, spilling hot cum into the condom.</p><p>Once his orgasm subsided, Akaashi did his best to keep his full weight off the spent girl beneath him while gingerly pulling out.</p><p>Brushing the hair out of her face, he nudged her carefully. “Hey… you alright? I wasn’t too rough?”</p><p>She only shook her head, eyes still closed, and nuzzled further into the sheets. “No… it was perfect… fucking perfect…”</p><p>A cocky smile overtook Akaashi’s face as he pushed himself up and off the girl and strode to her bathroom. After properly discarding the condom and dampening a washcloth he found in the closet, he returned to the bedroom and gently cleaned up the girl. Glancing around the room for the hamper but not seeing one, Akaashi shrugged and walked back to the bathroom to place the used cloth on the sink. Then he picked up his clothes where they had been tossed to the ground and quickly redressed as the girl watched his movements from the bed.</p><p>“Almost done…” he mumbled to himself before approaching the girl and kneeling down beside her.</p><p>Reaching out to hold her face, he made sure her eyes were focused on him and him only. Eyes glowing once more, he dove into her mind and weaved himself out of the memory of their sexual encounter. The process was like pulling a loose thread from a shirt: fast and easy until one point where you just had to <em>yank </em>and sever the connection. She would remember having sex, and it being consensual, but she wouldn’t remember a face or voice. Wouldn’t recall that it had been <em>him </em>who fucked her.</p><p>Meaning there was no chance of his secret getting out.</p><p>Satisfied no trace of him was left, he leaned away while his eyes faded back to normal and the girl instantly fell asleep, a side-effect of rummaging around her mind. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Akaashi quietly made his way to the bedroom door and slipped outside.</p><p>Nodding to himself once the door softly clicked closed, he turned and found Bokuto as he and the girl had left him, tummy down on the living room couch scrolling through his phone.</p><p>The boy rolled himself off the furniture and stretched his arms over his head before whispering, “Fuck man, I know you hadn’t fed in a while, but did you really need to take <em>that long</em>?”</p><p>Akaashi just shrugged in response as he threw on his jacket and snatched his phone up from where he had left it on the coffee table. Making sure they both had all their belongings they then made their way out of the girl’s house.</p><p>“You know she’s going to assume it was you that fucked her, right?” Akaashi shoved his hands in his jacket pockets while walking down the front steps.</p><p>Bokuto waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah yeah yeah, I know what me and my fuckboy reputation get into whenever I tag along to ‘hangouts’ with you.”</p><p>Akaashi bumped his friend with his shoulder, giving him a tiny smile. “Thanks Bo. I mean it.”</p><p>The boy just laughed and told him not to worry about it before marching forward with determination under the light of the streetlamps. “C’mon, let’s go home. My jellies are calling my name and who am I to deny them the pleasure of my mouth?”</p><p>Snorting in amusement, Akaashi went to follow his friend but paused to look past the darkened outline of treetops to take in the gentle glow of the moon. Letting the cool breeze whisper across his face, Akaashi stared at the hazy white and breathed deeply for several moments before Bokuto called his name and he began striding into the night after the jelly-motivated boy.</p><hr/><p>The week had been hell for you. Literal hell. Not only did you <em>already </em>have assignments due, but you had been informed of upcoming projects in almost every class. Not to mention you had been scouring the halls for a potential fucking boyfriend and you hadn’t seen anyone that piqued your interest in the slightest.</p><p>The only saving grace had been your photography class. It was one hour and fifteen minutes every Tuesday and Thursday where you could relax and breathe. You could briefly forget about your other classes, your frustrating parents, and your impossible task to find an “acceptable” man. Yes, it was still a lecture about composition, lighting, exposure, and various other photography elements, but that was all stuff you <em>enjoyed</em>. You couldn’t say the same about Business Presentations or Microeconomics, that’s for damn sure.</p><p>Adjusting the backpack straps on your shoulders, you tapped your fingers against the fabric as you walked through campus to your car. The chatter of conversations floated over you head as you focused on finding the imperfections in the world. The uneven parts of the sidewalk, that one brick always missing from the corner of the physical health building no matter how many times it was replaced, the grass that had been destroyed by the construction vehicles during renovations, the singular, lone wheel of a stolen bike still strapped to the rac-</p><p>
  <em>Wham.</em>
</p><p>Next thing you knew, you were on the ground, breath knocked out of your lungs and limbs splayed out. The asshole who rammed into you continued sprinting by, not even sparing you a glance as they disappeared into the distance.</p><p>“Fucking prick,” you hissed out as you glared daggers in their direction.</p><p>“Are you okay!?” A masculine voice entered your ears and out of the corner of your eye you saw someone crouch next to you.</p><p>Inspecting your palms and noting they only had a little dirt on them but were not scraped up, you nodded and began to push yourself up. Instantly, the stranger was gently helping, and you trailed your gaze from where his hands touched your body up to his face.</p><p>Lips downturned in a frown and strands of black hair fell into his concentrating dark blue eyes as he eased you to your feet. You blinked.</p><p>He was pretty cute.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay? He hit you pretty hard…” The helpful stranger peered at you in concern, still tenderly holding your arms.</p><p>Realizing this, you quickly stepped back and assured him you were fine while wiping your hands off on your jeans. “I was the one not watching where I was going.”</p><p>He looked at you uncertainly but eventually resigned and nodded. “Well, I’m glad you’re alright. I gotta get going but try not to get run over on your way to where you’re headed, yeah?”</p><p>Letting out a soft laugh, you promised you would pay more attention to your surroundings. He smiled in response, causing his eyes to squint a bit.</p><p>Okay. He was <em>really </em>cute.</p><p>Then he gave you a tiny wave, stepped around you, and continued his way down the path.</p><p>You watched as he vanished into the crowd of students and sighed before diffing your phone out of your back pocket. Luckily, you had fallen on the other butt cheek, so it hadn’t been smashed to shit. Even luckier, you didn’t have your camera with you or else the lens probably would have been shattered.</p><p>Sometimes it’s the little things in life to be thankful for.</p><p>Pushing your hair out of your face, you resumed walking to your car as you opened your messaging app.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Yo wanna get pizzunk tonight???</p><p>A reply came only minutes later.</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>What in the actual fuck is pizzunk 😑</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Pizza + drunk = PIZZUNK 🤩</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Cut me some slack some dickhead just ran me over</p><p><strong>You: </strong>May or may not have lost a few braincells but at least a cutie made sure I was okay</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>WHAT!?</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>Okay when you say ran over was it</p><ol>
<li>car</li>
<li>bike</li>
<li>skateboard</li>
<li>unicycle</li>
<li>scooter</li>
<li>person</li>
<li>other?</li>
</ol><p>You finally reached the garage where you parked during school days and quickly messaged Hinata back before starting the car.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Why is UNICYCLE an option 🤡 but it was press F for yours truly</p><p>Putting your music on shuffle, you drove home, and waited until stepping inside the apartment and collapsing on your couch to check your best friend’s reply.</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>There’s that one kid who rides the unicycle around campus…</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>ANYWHO WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT HURT YOU!? I RIDE AT DAWN!</p><p><strong>You: </strong>No idea… never even saw their face. But whatever just get your butt over here after class so we can get PIZZUNK</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>Don’t hate me for dismissing that beautiful word combination but I actually have a better idea for tonight! P A R T Y babey. A kid from class invited me.</p><p>Your heart lifted when you saw he had a party to go to, but it deflated in an instant. You would absolutely love to party tonight. Actually, you <em>needed </em>to party tonight. Nothing better to forget your troubles than drinking and dancing the night away with your best friend. But you still weren’t sure if it was a good idea.</p><p>Grabbing a pillow and placing it in your lap, you chewed on your thumbnail while texting Hinata back.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Fuck I would really love to party but idk my parents are kinda on my ass rn</p><p><strong>You: </strong>What if they find out?</p><p>You squeezed the pillow to your chest. If your parents ever found out that you partied… you could only imagine what new hell that would raise.</p><p>Phone lighting up from Hinata’s new message, you saw he told you to just wear your face mask like you always did when you went out.</p><p>Slowly removing your nail from between your teeth, you paused as you thought how nobody had ever recognized you with your mask on before. Not even people you shared classes with. Your face was mostly covered with it and the darkness and flashing lights only helped to further obscure your features. Plus, your image as a goody two-shoes who studied 24/7 never made your name cross people’s minds.</p><p>Returning your thumbnail to your mouth, you thought about how stressed and overwhelmed your parents and classes had you and it was only two weeks into the semester. Granted, partying wouldn’t make those troubles disappear, but at least they would go away temporarily. And that was too tempting to pass up.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Alright I’m in</p><hr/><p>A few hours later you tipped back another shot of pineapple mango vodka right as someone knocked on your front door. Swallowing the liquid and slamming the glass down on the marble countertop, you skipped over the entrance and unlocked the door. Before you could even swing it fully open, Hinata barreled through the doorway and swept you into a hug. He crushed you to his chest and you giggled as he lifted you off the floor and spun around.</p><p>After three rotations he finally set you back down, and your smile dropped as your gaze went down to his hands. “Where’s the tequila?”</p><p>Sticking his tongue out at you while moving orange locks of hair out of his face, he opened the door completely and you saw the bottle sitting out in the hallway.</p><p>He leaned down to pick it up with a giggle. “I didn’t wanna whack you with it, so I put it there for safe keeping.”</p><p>Shaking your head in amusement, you grabbed his arm and pulled him inside your apartment before telling him to go put on his music and prep some drinks while you changed into your outfit. Giving you a salute, he did as you instructed and began pouring out shots after connecting his phone to the speaker while you entered your bedroom.</p><p>A couple minutes later, you exited fully dressed and ready for the night. Well, you weren’t tipsy enough to be one hundred percent ready yet, but you were getting there.</p><p>That’s what the tequila was for.</p><p>Sauntering up behind a dancing Hinata, you put your hands on his hips and made him sway to and fro to the music dramatically. The two of you stayed like that, a wiggling and laughing mess, until the song ended. Then, the boy turned around to give your crop top, ripped jeans, and sneakers a once over before whistling and nodding approvingly.</p><p>“Damn girl… can I have yo number? Can I have it?”</p><p>Snorting, you pushed the orange-haired boy away while telling him to stop quoting old YouTube videos and marched to the counter to snatch up your filled shotglass. Bopping to the beat of the music, you brought the glass to your mouth and it had just grazed your lips when Hinata screamed at you to stop.</p><p>“DON’T YOU DARE TAKE THAT SHOT WITHOUT ME YOU HEATHEN!”</p><p>With the glass still resting against your lips, you half-yelled back, telling him to hurry and bring his ass over to the counter then. Once he was in position, you finished tipping the clear liquid into your mouth and winced at the familiar burning sensation as it slid down your throat. You winced yet again when you realized neither you or Hinata readied limes or a chaser for the shots. A rookie mistake at its finest.</p><p>Both of you sputtered and coughed as the straight tequila did its damages. Groaning excessively, you rummaged through your stainless-steel fridge and pulled out two cans of ginger ale. Not the best chaser but it was all your poorly stocked fridge could provide at the moment besides coconut milk.</p><p>Hinata stared at your outstretched hand offering him the can of soda for a second before shrugging and taking it from your grasp.</p><p>As he popped the tab and skipped to the next song on his pregame playlist, you poured out the next round of shots.</p><p>“So, what’s the party we’re going to?” You asked as you Hinata his refilled glass across the counter.</p><p>After taking the shot and following it with a sip of ginger ale, he made a noise of slight disgust before informing you that a guy from one of his graphic design classes invited him.</p><p>“His name is Bokuto and he seems really cool!”</p><p>You observed Hinata for several seconds, analyzing him until you reached a somewhat concerning conclusion. “In other words, he’s totally a troublemaker like you.”</p><p>Your best friend had a knack for pulling pranks and being a meddlesome dork, especially when drunk. You weren’t sure how he had gotten away with it all without getting the shit beaten out him yet, but you guessed that was just Hinata being a charismatic, lucky bastard. Not that you had to worry about him in a fight though. Even if he was plastered, the strength he had from being an archangel could knock anyone out with a single punch.</p><p>Realizing Hinata hadn’t said anything back and was just grinning at you made you sigh and quickly toss back another shot.</p><p>You had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night.</p><hr/><p>Exiting the Uber, you ensured your white mask was secured around your face in the car window’s reflection as Hinata bid the driver goodbye. Once satisfied you were still properly concealed, you gave your hair a fluff and turned to take in the party for the evening.</p><p>Located at a house past the edge of campus but still relatively close to your apartment, there was a gathering of people talking and smoking outside, a wide-open front door, and heavy bass rap music vibrating through the air.</p><p>A typical college house party if you’d ever seen one.</p><p>“Ready?” Hinata asked.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, let’s do this.”</p><p>Smiling, Hinata grabbed your hand and began leading you to the door. As you neared, the all-too familiar sounds of a party floated into your ears.</p><p>Long exhales blowing out smoke.</p><p>Girls screaming for their friends.</p><p>Guys cheering as someone chugged.</p><p>Moans coming from secluded corners.</p><p>You passed through the threshold and then all you could hear was the music thumping as bright, colored lights flickered on and off. Bodies were pressed together. People were yelling. Spilled drinks and abandoned cups were thrown on the floor.</p><p>You grinned behind your mask.</p><p>Oh, how your parents would hate this.</p><p>But you? You loved it.</p><p>It was everything they <em>weren’t</em>.</p><p>Hinata continued pulling you forward through the stuffy house until you reached the kitchen containing the vast amount of cheap liquor bottles and cases of piss water beer. Inspecting the bounty thoughtfully, you selected the cleanest solo cup you could find and poured in a favorable amount of peach vodka followed by a splash of pink lemonade.</p><p>While stirring the drink with a finger, Hinata stepped close behind you to block you from the gaze of others and murmured into your ear that you were in the clear. Hastily, you pulled down your mask and downed the contents in the cup in three, big gulps. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you returned the mask to its place and patted Hinata on the chest while mouthing a ‘thank you.’</p><p>He only gave you a look of mild judgement as you set the cup down on a table. “I can’t believe you drank almost a full cup of <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“What? You got something against pink lemonade?”</p><p>No, but I have a serious issue with peach vodka, and you know that.” He visibly shivered, no doubt remembering the night he got a little too acquainted with that particular flavor of Russian liquor as he grabbed a can of beer.</p><p>As he took a long sip, you tugged on his arm and whined about how you wanted to go dance. It wasn’t your favorite music being played throughout the house, but it was totally booty-shaking music and you wanted to do just that. Holding up a finger to signal to you to wait, Hinata started chugging the beer and approximately three seconds and loud burp later, the empty was being tossed into the overflowing trash can and you were being led to the living room through the crowded hallway.</p><p>About a minute of squeezing through the mass of bodies and trying not to interrupt the various drinking game, you made it to the makeshift dance floor. Swaying your hips, you ran your fingers through your hair as you went to the center of the room and allowed the thumping music to take over your movements.</p><p>Bright lights flashed and obscured your vision.</p><p>Sweat dotted your forehead as you moved freely.</p><p>Voice grew hoarse as you yelled out the lyrics.</p><p>Hinata danced beside you, occasionally twirling you in his arms or held you close when random guys got a little too bold with you. At one point, when some dude with his white Nike socks pulled way too high tried to grind into your ass, your best friend yanked you flush against him and lowly told the guy to back off. Your cheeks had flushed as a result. Not because of being close to Hinata, but because of his comment.</p><p>You were an absolute sucker for a dominant man.</p><p>Fanning yourself, you caught Hinata’s attention and motioned outside to let him know you wanted a breather. Nodding, he took your hand and began pushing through the hot, sweaty bodies and making his way to the back of the house. Popping out the back door like a pair of newborn babies, the two of you sucked in the cool, fresh air with vigor. Well, it was as fresh as it could be with the smokers littering the back deck.</p><p>“You got flustered because I said ‘back off,’ didn’t you?” Hinata snickered in your ear, being fully aware of your dominance kink.</p><p>You just huffed and whacked his chest, making him erupt into loud laughter as your face burned from embarrassment.</p><p>“Hey, Hinata! Is that you!?”</p><p>Both your heads swiveled to the direction of the deep voice and through the hazy smoke in the air you saw a tall, handsome guy with black and grey hair spiked up staring back. His face lit up in recognition and he quickly excused himself from the two girls he had been speaking with to walk over. Meeting him halfway, Hinata and the handsome chap did that handshake to back clap greeting thing all guys liked to do.</p><p>“Bokuto! What’s up man?”</p><p>Ah, so this was the fellow troublemaker.</p><p>Hinata introduced you to each other and you gave the boy a wave. A big smile overtook his face as he returned the gesture. His greeting was genuine, and he seemed nice enough, but you could make out a glint of mischief dancing behind his golden eyes.</p><p>You let the two of them catch up as you drummed your fingers on the banister of the wooden deck. A few minutes went by of entertaining yourself by watching the drunk, high, and cross-faded people in the backyard, your favorite being the trio trying to make a human snowman out of <em>themselves</em>. You were jolted from your trance of staring at their failed attempts when Bokuto called your name.</p><p>“Why do you have on a mask?”</p><p>“Ah,” You pointed to the people holding lit blunts and cigarettes. “I don’t like breathing in smoke.”</p><p>He blinked at you and you saw a slight shudder run down his body, but you dismissed it as probably getting a whiff of alcohol that carried a bad memory.</p><p>“Right…” Bokuto coughed and took another drink out of his solo cup. “Hey, do either of you like art?”</p><p>The glint in his eyes had turned into a full sparkling.</p><p>“Because I have some paint stashed in a bush and I think this house could use some more… color.” Bokuto smirked and took another sip.</p><p>At his words, Hinata perked up and you rolled your eyes while giggling at your friend.</p><p>Giving Hinata’s arm a pat, you told him to run along and to try to not get arrested. “Just text me when you want to go home or need to get bailed out.”</p><p>He tried to protest there was no way he would get caught but you had already begun making your way back inside the house. “Have fun boys! I’m gonna go play some games.”</p><p>You reentered the hot, stuffy house and did a quick scan of the people and activities. A guy looked like he was about to throw up at a flip cup table that had been set up in the kitchen. A girl was getting quite heated on the couch over what looked like ‘never have I ever.’ And it appeared as though a twerking competition was commencing on the dance floor. All that was left was…</p><p>Beer pong in the hallway it was.</p><p>Clapping your hands together, the sound of which you barely heard over the music and screams, you shoved your way through the house to reach the table of neatly arranged plastic cups.</p><p>A new was about to start so you quickly tapped one of the players on the shoulder and yelled in his ear, “Does anyone have next?”</p><p>He nodded and pointed at two guys drunk off their asses a few feet away. Thanking the helpful lad, you then sauntered over to the intoxicated boys and battled your lashes while trailing a fingertip down their arms.</p><p>Thirty seconds later, you officially replaced the guy with poorly dyed blond hair as the new team member and you leaned against the wall to await your turn.</p><hr/><p>“Please… can you drink it for me?” You pouted and made your eyes go big since he couldn’t see your bottom lip sticking out.</p><p>Sejoon or Sehyoon or whatever his name was heavily tilted his head to stare at you with unfocused eyes. “B-But I’ve d-drank the last <em>fiiiiiiiivvveeee</em>.”</p><p>You rubbed the back of his shoulder as you leaned in to speak in his ear. “And I’m really <em>really </em>thankful for that. You’re like my knight in shining armor… so could you pretty please drink this one too?”</p><p>You hadn’t had any alcohol since your vodka and lemonade concoction earlier, but you didn’t feel the need to. You were still feeling nice and somewhat tipsy. Not wanting to brown-out tonight, especially with Hinata not being with you, you weren’t looking to drink anymore. Plus, you just really didn’t want to drink shitty beer.</p><p>Your pong partner’s hazy, half-lidded eyes shifted between you and the beer-filled cup that had a singular ping pong ball floating on top. The green dye of his hair stood out in the dimply lit hallway as he swiveled his head back and forth and contemplated your request. Finally, after his drunk braincell worked hard, he nodded and downed the cup. Smiling to yourself, you dipped your fingers in some of the beer still present on your side of the table and took aim at the final cup. After carrying the team through the entire match, you were ready to bring victory to you and Seh-whatever.</p><p>One satisfactory <em>splunk </em>that couldn’t be heard over the music later and you were being swept into your partner’s arms as your opponents groaned. Cheering loudly, you celebrated your win with gusto, and you could hear the other team yelling about redemption, but you didn’t care. You were honestly getting bored with the game so as soon as your partner let you go you dipped and made your way to the living room.</p><p>As you danced to your little heart’s content you wondered what kind of trouble Hinata and Bokuto were getting into. During the beer pong game, you caught a glimpse of them running through the house and laughing like idiots. Pretty sure there had been someone chasing after them too.</p><p>Suddenly you realized Hinata might have texted you while you were playing pong and you dug your phone out of your butt pocket while continuing to move to the beat. Muttering a curse when you saw how late it was, you then registered that you didn’t have a notification from your best friend but rather one from your mother.</p><p>Sighing, you swiped the message open.</p><p><strong>Mom: </strong>I have scheduled a brunch meeting with a potential suitor and his mother in two weeks on Sunday at 10:30am. Be sure to arrive home early so I can check your appearance and make any necessary changes before we meet them.</p><p>You stared at the message.</p><p>And stared and stared and stared as you felt your blood boil and your breathing grow labored.</p><p>The sounds of the party faded to the background as anger surged within you.</p><p>Grinding your teeth, you shoved the phone back in pocket without replying and whipped your head around until you zeroed in on the almost-empty liquor bottle on the table by the couch.</p><p>Stomping over to it, you ripped down your mask, swiped up the bottle, and started chugging. You didn’t give a damn if anyone saw your face.</p><p>One. Two. Three. Four mouthfuls made their way down your gullet and you barely registered the burn.</p><p>Breaking away to suck in some air, you were about to return the bottle to your lips when a gentle tap on your shoulder made you stop.</p><p>Then you heard someone yell. “Um… you okay?”</p><p>Just like that, all the fury in your body evaporated and you were left feeling… empty. Empty and tired and <em>done</em>. Dropping the hand holding the bottle to your side, you didn’t bother fixing your mask as you turned to see who had interrupted your furious alcohol intake.</p><p>In the bad lighting you made out dark eyes and dark hair and <em>holy shit it was the guy who helped you earlier today</em>.</p><p>Your eyes went wide and so did his as he recognized you.</p><p>“Whoa, you’re the girl from earlier! Hi!” He smiled and his eyes turned into small crescents.</p><p>Yup, he was still cute.</p><p>“H-Hi,” you said back, not sure what else to say as you took in his simple black Henley long-sleeve and tight black jeans that really emphasized his legs.</p><p>He leaned in close and, fuck, his cologne smelled good.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Y/N…”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. Officially. I’m Akaashi.” He put his hand between your bodies, and you laughed lightly as you took it in yours and gave it a solid shake.</p><p>“So, Y/N, can I ask why you were guzzling…” He paused to tilt his head down to read the label of the bottle still in your grasp. “Jose Cuervo in the corner like a dehydrated mermaid?”</p><p>Releasing a self-deprecating laugh mixed with a sigh, you returned the bottle to where you found it and fully removed the mask from your face. No point in having it on anymore.</p><p>“Ah, would you like the sarcastic answer or the real one?” You inquired, though you weren’t sure which answer you wanted to give yourself.</p><p>He studied you, and you blinked as you realized how piercing his dark eyes were. How cut his jawline was. Maybe it was just the weird party lighting, but damn did you think he looked sharp. It contrasted so much with how soft his lips looked.</p><p>With a jolt you noticed you were blatantly staring at him and you flushed while quickly looking away to focus on the couple making out on the couch nearby.</p><p>You were trying not to grimace at the sight of messy tongues and teeth when he nudged you. “You decide.”</p><p>Bringing your eyes back to him, you let out a puff of air. Maybe it was the alcohol making you have loose lips, maybe it was the willingness to let you choose, or maybe you just didn’t care to hide it right now, but you found yourself giving him the real answer.</p><p>“My controlling asshole parents are trying to control yet another aspect of my life.”</p><p>Wow. Saying it out loud to another person that wasn’t Hinata was weird, but it felt… nice.</p><p>Akaashi tilted his head, making the flashing, colored lights reflect off his gunmetal hair. “Which would be…?”</p><p>“Who I date slash marry,” you filled in bluntly.</p><p>His mouth dropped in disbelief. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>“Yup,” you said while popping the ‘p.’ “Apparently, I need a handsome and respectable angel who is wiling to take care of me and look beyond my ‘shortcomings.’</p><p>You paused as you were momentarily distracted by the sight of some girl drunkenly spilling the contents of her cup on another person before bringing your eyes back to the boy before you. “Basically, I either find someone they approve of in the next week or they find someone for me.”</p><p>Akaashi scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Your parents are dicks.”</p><p>You couldn’t agree more, and you told him as much while you barked out a laugh.</p><p>Though once your smile faded, you looked down. “Just kinda sucks they ruined tonight. I was having a good time but now I just wanna go home and watch more Hunter x Hunter.”</p><p>You took in the grime and stickiness of the floor as you tapped your fingers to your thighs. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Akaashi check his phone and the next thing you knew his thumb and forefinger were gently tilting your head up to look at him while he asked if you came with anyone. Nodding, you mumbled that you came with your best friend, but he was off doing dumb shit.</p><p>Still lightly holding your chin, Akaashi smoothed his thumb across your skin and stepped closer. “Well, I wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing you left here alone so would it be alright if I walked you home?</p><p>His voice was soft but the way he was making you look him in the eye had you growing flustered. You were well aware his offer to walk you back could just be a ploy to get in your panties, but hell, you wouldn’t mind that in the slightest because you hadn’t gotten some quality dick in a minute. The fact he was so attractive and a decent guy (as far as you knew) were also bonus points. There was the possibility you were simply reading too much into his offer. Maybe he did just want to make sure you got home alright. Not that you would complain about that. It would be much safer to head home with him accompanying you instead of going alone. Even if you did have pepper spray with you, one could never be too careful nowadays; there were just so many sick, nasty fucks in the world.</p><p>In the end, you found no reason to reject his offer, so you nodded your consent.</p><p>Smiling at your answer, he dropped his hand from your chin and tilted his head in the direction of the front door, signaling to start moving that way. As you did, you took out your phone and sent Hinata a quick text, letting him know you were leaving and someone was being kind enough to walk you home.</p><p>Once the two of you finally escaped from the hot, stuffy confines of the house, Akaashi stopped you with a soft hand on your arm and asked what your address was while pulling out his phone.</p><p>“Oh, um… would it actually be okay if we walked? It would only be like twenty minutes or so…”</p><p>“Sure, just lead the way then.”</p><p>Giving him a tiny, grateful grin, you thanked him and began strolling down the street as the warm wind blew your hair around your face.</p><p>Akaashi quickly caught up with you, his shoulder brushing against your own, and asked why you wanted to walk instead of Uber as the sounds of the party slowly dissipated in the background.</p><p>Shrugging, you kicked at a stray pebble on the sidewalk and told him you just wanted more time to clear your head before you got home.</p><p>“I can respect that,” he replied while stepping around a deserted rental scooter left in the middle of the walkway. “So… tell me something about yourself a lot of people don’t know. If you’re okay with that of course!”</p><p>Glancing at him as you both passed beneath a streetlamp, you found he was already looking at you. Immediately darting your gaze away, you began to tap your fingers against your thighs again, and you heard him chuckling lowly in response.</p><p>Taking in the way the streetlamp up ahead was flickering and the way the pole of the speed limit sign was bent and mangled, you let out an exhale and said you liked photography. A lot. You explained how it was your passion and how you were constantly itching to go out and take pictures. How you wished it was your major instead of business management.</p><p>Akaashi ran another hand through his hair, causing some of the grey locks to fall into his dark eyes. “Why isn’t it?”</p><p>You just gave him a look in response.</p><p>“Right. Controlling asshole parents.”</p><p>Passing beneath the flickering lamp, you shivered a bit as the last remnants of heat from the party left your body. It was still warm outside, but the breeze was making the sweat on your skin cold. Noticing your slight tremble, Akaashi stepped closer to you so his side pressed into yours and when you didn’t move away from him, he slipped an arm around your waist. Warmth enveloped once more, but this time it was comforting and pleasant and eagerly welcomed.</p><p>Murmuring a thanks, you leaned into Akaashi and had to conceal your smile as he pulled you in closer, his frame now blocking you from most of the wind.</p><p>“What do you like to photograph?” His voice was honestly curious and that made you feel even warmer.</p><p>You didn’t answer immediately, instead you wrung your hands in front of you, a bit nervous since you usually didn’t talk about this with anyone besides Hinata. But this boy seemed to have quite a knack at getting you to open up.</p><p>“Um… I like broken things. Abandoned things. Worn down houses and empty, pothole ridden highways. The things most people look away from or try to cover up.” You felt your cheeks flush as you continued, not used to talking about it. “I think the, uh, duality of people is really fascinating, too. You know…. so many people hide themselves, their <em>real</em> selves, and the difference between who they are to the world and who they are by themselves or in bed can be so drastic…”</p><p>You heard Akaashi suck in a breath but was otherwise quiet as the two of you walked in the dark. Confused as to why he wasn’t saying anything, you looked at him in question. Still, he didn’t make a noise and your befuddlement and insecurity at your reveal grew. Then, all of the sudden, he slowed your pace until you were stopped and shifted so he was directly facing you.</p><p>Brushing some hair behind your ear, he asked in a low tone, “And what part of yourself do you hide?”</p><p>He was still gentle with you, yet something about his voice made you shiver. It was an innocent question, but the way he asked it wasn’t. His dark eyes narrowed, his voice rough and smooth, his hand lightly touching your neck. Your lips parted and almost all you could think of was that he was standing <em>so close </em>and he was just <em>so good looking</em>, but you forced yourself stand your ground, smirk, and gaze at him through your lashes. “What’s in it for me if I tell you?”</p><p>Behind you, a car turned the corner and drove past, illuminating you and Akaashi in their headlights. In the distance, you could hear another party going on. Across the street, a group of drunks were stumbling along the sidewalk. Yet, you barely paid attention to any of those things as you kept your focus on the tense boy before you.</p><p>In response to your coy retort, Akaashi only shrugged but you didn’t miss the twinkle of hope and surprise in his eyes.</p><p>Again, you weren’t entirely sure what it was about this grey-haired boy that made you want to be honest, for all you knew maybe it was his ability to have people tell the truth, but you bit your lip and balanced your weight on his arm and shoulder so you could whisper in his ear.</p><p>“I’m not the good girl everyone thinks I am.”</p><p>Moving back, you sent him a wink and a sly smile before strutting around his stiffened form and resuming your walk home.</p><p>You were giggling to yourself when it took Akaashi a minute to catch up with you, but you went quiet as you realized he wasn’t positioned as close to you as before. Maybe your comment had been a little too much. Maybe you did read too far into things. Huffing and looking sideways at the lights of passing cars, you did your best not to feel disappointed.</p><p>The remaining twelve minutes went by in silence, neither of you willing to push past the awkward bubble that now hung over you. Or maybe it was only you who felt awkward. Either way, it continued into the elevator. Just you, him, and the slow jazz coming out from the hidden speakers. You had stopped and thanked Akaashi when you reached the outside of your complex, thinking it was where you would part ways, but he had shook his head and walked past you into the lobby as he muttered something about needing to make sure you made it <em>all </em>the way home.</p><p>So now here you were. At your front door, pushing the key into the lock while Akaashi hovered behind you. It didn’t make you uncomfortable or worried, but you definitely felt his presence. The door clicked open and you turned to give Akaashi a final thanks, telling him how much you appreciated him accompanying you home. But all he did was stare at you. Not in a predatory way, but as if he was seriously thinking about something. Not sure what else to do or say because of that, you just smiled weirdly and went to go inside.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand grabbed your elbow and stopped you.</p><p>Peering over your shoulder, Akaashi was still staring but now he was breathing heavily.</p><p>“How much have you had to drink tonight?” He inquired in a serious tone.</p><p>“Wha-why? If you’re wondering if I’m drunk, I’m not, I’ll be fi-”</p><p>“Good,” he said roughly.</p><p>Then, he yanked you toward him at the same time he stepped forward and smashed his lips into yours. Your squeak at the turn of events was muffled by his mouth but it was fast to change into a moan as he used his grasp on your elbow to pull you against him while he twisted his free hand into your hair. Tilting your head to the angle of his liking, Akaashi kissed you hard, but the sensation was pure heaven because of the heat of his lips. Though as you went to kiss him back, he disconnected from your mouth.</p><p>“You’re… You’re okay with this, right?” His voice was raspy and filled with a tinge of desperation, dark eyes blown out to the point they looked as endless as the ocean.</p><p>Keeping his firm grip on your hair, his chest heaved up and down while his gaze went down to your lips. His jaw tensed and it looked like he was having to restrain himself as he waited for your answer.</p><p>Okay, he’s not cute. He’s hot. Like really fucking hot.</p><p>And it looked like you didn’t read too far into his offer after all.</p><p>Winding your arms around his neck, you nodded and whispered that you were most definitely okay with it as you leaned in to recapture his lips.</p><p>Like your words flipped a switched in him, Akaashi huskily groaned and let go of your elbow to clutch at your hip briefly before trailing his hand down to your ass. You felt the hot wetness of his tongue tease the seam of your lips as he grabbed a handful of your behind and squeezed. The action made you involuntarily moan and part your mouth against his, and Akaashi took immediate advantage of that by slipping his tongue in. Lightly darting the muscle in as if playing with you, you retaliated by biting at his bottom lip.</p><p>“Fuck, Y/N… c’mere.” He brought both hands underneath your ass and didn’t even wait for you to jump, he just hoisted you into the air.</p><p>Instinctively wrapping you legs around his slim waist you shut your eyes and tipped your head back as you felt the growing bulge in his pants hit your core.</p><p>“Eyes open and on me,” Akaashi demanded as he nudged your door open the rest of the way and went into your apartment but stopped as soon as he entered.</p><p>Doing as he instructed, you noticed he was standing in the threshold and looking past you at the apartment in awe.</p><p>As if coming back to his senses, he shook his head and brought his eyes back to yours. “Sorry, your place is just really nice.”</p><p>You shrugged as you toyed with the hair as his nape, enjoying the way it made his breath hitch. “It’s what happens when you get to use Daddy’s credit card.”</p><p>“Huh.” Akaashi lightly smirked and you didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened. “I don’t remember giving you my card.”</p><p>You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped you as you gave him a quick once over with a lifted brow. “A Daddy kink? Seriously?”</p><p>But he didn’t laugh. Or even crack a smile.</p><p>Instead, he kicked the front door closed with his foot and slammed you against it. “Yeah. Seriously.”</p><p>Latching onto your neck, he sucked harshly as he ground up into you. Placing one hand on your torso and the other against your neck to hold you where he wanted, he smoothed his tongue over the marks he was making. Feeling your panties grow more damp by the second, you whimpered and tugged helplessly at his hair.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. Akaashi, please.”</p><p>You purposefully didn’t use the <em>other </em>name he was apparently fond of, wanting to rile him up a bit. See how far you could push him.</p><p>Akaashi stilled momentarily, his breathing ragged against your neck. Slowly, he began to trail his lips over your skin, making you shiver, until he reached your jaw. Then he pulled back and his lust-filled eyes bore into yours while he waited for you to correct yourself.</p><p>Not that you were going to.</p><p>Not satisfied with his uneventful response, you arched your back and whined, “Please Akaashi, I want <em>more</em>.”</p><p>In a flash, his hand wound itself in your hair and yanked your head to the side to expose the expanse of your throat, causing a load moan to tear its way out of you.</p><p>A sinister chuckle came from Akaashi as he let his hand fall from your hair, slide down your neck, and rest lightly against your breast. “I’ll give you more, but not what you want.”</p><p>As he pinched the nipple in his hand, he lowered his mouth to the other breast and began to suck on it through your top. Teeth nipping at the bud, his saliva began to seep through the fabric, and you felt the hotness of his mouth with every lap and swirl of his tongue. Tipping your head back against the door in pleasure, he switched sides and started to work on the other breast, giving it the same, delicious treatment.</p><p>Without warning, he grabbed the bottom of your top and hastily removed the garment, leaving you in your bra. He hungrily stared at your nearly naked front, thumbs tracing over the perked mounds visible through the lingerie as you ran your hands down his arms, feeling the muscles tense and shift.</p><p>“So perfect,” he murmured but didn’t move to unclasp your bra.</p><p>Instead, he set you back down on your feet and crowded you against the door while staring straight in your eyes and popping the button of your jeans. Your breathing was shallow as he traced his fingers along the skin above the waistband, making your abdominals contract and your body tremble in anticipation. When you couldn’t take it anymore, you toed off your shoes as fast as possible and he smirked while beginning to peel the denim down your thighs.</p><p>Once fully stripped of your outer layers, he knelt before you, but you pressed your legs together, slightly embarrassed by how wet and sticky your panties had become.</p><p>Tsking, Akaashi gripped your thighs. “Open your legs for me, and don’t make me ask twice.”</p><p>Feeling your core clench around nothing from his tone, your cheeks flushed, and you hesitantly complied, easing your legs apart. Biting your lip as you opened your core to him, he hissed when he saw the wet spot marking your underwear. As if enthralled, he lightly dragged a fingertip across the damp patch and you involuntarily bucked your hips forward, desperately seeking more of his touch.</p><p>“F-Fuck… please.” You breathed out shakily as he teased your center again.</p><p>“Please what?” He stood up but continued to stroke you.</p><p>You reached out to hold onto his shirt, fisting into the fabric. “Please stop teasing and just touch me already.”</p><p>With a rumble coming from the back of his throat, Akaashi shoved your panties to the side and thrust a finger into you. Gasping from the sudden entrance, you gripped his shirt tighter as he pushed in to the knuckle and curled his finger.</p><p>“Such a demanding little thing you are.” He began to pump his finger in and out slowly, causing your head to spin. “If you’re not careful, I’ll need to find a way of keeping you quiet.”</p><p>You moaned and ground down on his finger, needing more more <em>more</em>. Jolting when the heel of his palm began to rub against your clit lazily, you circled your hips in time with his movements.</p><p>Somehow, through your airy gasps, you managed to smirk and glance down at the large bulge in his pants. “You don’t need to find a way to keep me quiet, I can already think of a great way to keep my mouth occupied.”</p><p>He must have liked your reply because he added another finger inside you and began to move them at a faster pace.</p><p>Bracing his free hand on the wall beside your head, he studied your reactions to his ministrations, finding out what you liked and what left you breathless, before adding a third finger. A strangled mewl came out of you as he increased the pressure on your clit. All you could do was hold on to his shirt and clutch at his forearm while the cord deep within you became tauter and tauter and tauter.</p><p>“Want to cum all over my fingers? Want to drench them in your juices?” Akaashi huskily asked in your ear, making you clench down around his digits.</p><p>“Yes <em>yes</em>… please.” The cord was almost there, almost to the snapping point, and your breath quickened with each passing second.</p><p>“Too bad,” he whispered darkly and abruptly removed his hand entirely from your core.</p><p>Instantly, the approaching orgasm faded away and you felt empty as you stared at him in disbelief and frustration. How could he do that!? You were <em>right there</em>!</p><p>As he placed on of the slick-covered fingers into his mouth and cleaned it off, you cried out and asked him why. Why would he do that to you.</p><p>He pulled his finger out and you saw his jaw tick once. “I told you I’d give you more but not what you wanted.”</p><p>Your chest was rising and falling rapidly as you glared at him. You just wanted to cum, dammit. After a moment of contemplation, you decided you would just have to take care of yourself since he obviously wasn’t going to do it for you. You went to bring a hand down to your center, but he caught your wrist on the way.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>You struggled, trying to get free but it was no use. He wouldn’t let you go.</p><p>You looked at him in desperation and gulped by how dominating his aura was. Standing close, you could almost <em>feel </em>the impatience pulsating off him. Jaw set, body stiff, and lustful, dark eyes. Pushing your thighs together as a new wave of arousal hit you, you pouted and finally gave in.</p><p>“<em>Daddy please</em>. I need to cum <em>so badly</em>. I was so close, so so close.” You took a tiny step forward, so your chests were touching. “I want to cum on Daddy’s fingers, make them wet and sticky. Please let me cum all over them. Please.”</p><p>The hand enclosed around your wrist tightened, and you could see how pleased Akaashi was with your words. Hope blossomed within you, thinking you would now get what <em>you </em>wanted, but it deflated when he shook his head, a teasing grin at his lips.</p><p>“As tempting as that is, I think it’s time we make better use of that mouth of yours.” Then he pivoted on his heel and began walking through your apartment, tugging you along behind him.</p><p>Your bedroom door was still wide open, so he didn’t have to search or ask where it was. Dragging you into the room that was lit by a single lamp in the corner, you could see his eyes widen for a second as he drank in all the photographs you had on the walls. They were all your favorite shots you had taken over the years and you suddenly felt shy having him look at them. As if sensing you were about to retreat into yourself, he broke his eyes away from the pictures, let go of your wrist, and took his shirt off in that particularly hot ways guys do.</p><p>Needless to say, doing so officially distracted you from your insecurity about your photographs because holy fucking shit, his body was amazing. He was muscular, but in a lean, almost graceful way. Strong arms, defined pecs, lick-able abs, and a seductive v-line that made you want to do very bad things.</p><p>Or good, depending on how you looked at it.</p><p>You were still ogling the vein at his waistline when Akaashi moved forward and tilted your chin up to give you a sensual kiss as his other hand brushed against your breast. Bringing your hands up to touch his chest, you trailed them down his hot skin until you reached his pants. Then you hooked his fingers in the belt loops and dragged his hips to yours. Cursing under his breath between kisses, he grabbed your hand and brought it just a little lower, so you were cupping his erection. Palming him through his jeans, Akaashi grunted and thrust forward.</p><p>“Daddy, doesn’t it hurt?” You rubbed him again and could feel his dick twitch beneath your hand.</p><p>Moving his sinful mouth away, Akaashi smirked. “It does. So why don’t you make it feel better?”</p><p>Without hesitation, you were unbuckling his belt and undoing the button of his jeans. You took your time lowering the zipper, smirking as Akaashi made an impatient noise. Then you pushed his pants down his thighs, your eyes widening as you took in how muscular they were and dropped to your knees. You bit your lip when you came face to face with his bulge, the size of which wasn’t concealed by his briefs. Leaning forward, you placed a gentle kiss to his cock through the cotton then hooked your fingers into the waistband of the final barrier.</p><p>Glancing up at Akaashi, who brushed some stray hair out of your face, he nodded. “Go ahead, make me feel good.”</p><p>Dragging the briefs down, his cock came free and slapped against his lower stomach. Your mouth watered as you drank in how long he was. Tentatively, you reached out to take him in your hand and leaned in to give the tip a kitten lick. Cursing as you smoothed your thumb over it slit, you followed the underside vein and licked the entire length, mentally thanking him for being the type of guy to keep things trimmed. A guttural curse came from above you and began to slowly work him into your mouth.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, just like that. Wrap those pretty lips around me.”</p><p>Swirling your tongue over to tip, you took in more and more of Akaashi’s cock with each bob of your head. You braced yourself on his strong thighs and his hands fisted in your hair as you pulled off of his cock with a <em>pop</em>. Gazing up at him through your lashes, your core clenched when you saw him lick his lips and bite his bottom lip. Making your eyes go wide innocently, you maintained eye contact as you spit into your palm and started to lubricate the base of his cock.</p><p>“You’re being, <em>shit</em>, you’re being such a good girl, Y/N.” Akaashi groaned out as you worked his length.</p><p>His words made you still your movements, though, pausing for a second before you moved your head to kiss the sensitive skin at his waist. “I thought I told you I’m not a good girl…”</p><p>You felt his entire body tense for a heartbeat and then he cursed and grabbed your face in his hands. “Oh, so you want to be my <em>bad</em> girl? Hmm? Want me to fuck those gorgeous lips with my cock?”</p><p>Your pussy clenched and you nodded eagerly. “Please, Daddy, I want that. I want to be your bad girl. I want you to fuck my mouth so hard I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“Fuck, Y/N, you’re going to be the death of me.” He gently removed your hand from his cock and tilted your head to the angle of his liking. “If you need me to stop tap on my thighs three times, alright? Good. Now open up nice and wide for me.”</p><p>He guided his cock into your mouth, easing it in slowly at first. You willed yourself to take a deep breath through your nose and relax your jaw and throat as he gathered your hair behind you and starting to thrust deeper. Curses and praises spilled from his mouth as you hallowed your cheeks around him. In no time, he was hitting the back of your throat relentlessly and you were gagging as he did so.</p><p>“Look at you, choking on this dick, on this big cock.” He let out a pleased moan as he thrust deep. “Taking it so well.”</p><p>Tears were gathering in the corner of your eyes and spit built up within your mouth as he fucked your face. Your panties were entirely drenched at this point and you shifted on your knees to try to gain some type of friction to between your legs. Not finding any, you swallowed around Akaashi’s cock, and he moaned as his thighs began to tremble beneath your palms. Taking this as a sign he was getting close, you did it again, causing him to curse loudly and grip your hair harder. Tears were now leaking down your face, and your jaw was throbbing, but you didn’t move to tap out.</p><p>His body shook and just as you thought he was going to release into your mouth, he pulled out. You looked at him in confusion and winced as you closed your sore jaw.</p><p>Leaning down to wipe away your tears, his dark eyes glinted wickedly. “When I cum, it’s going to be inside that sweet, pretty pussy of yours.”</p><p>Then his hands were at your waist and he was having you stand up before easily pushing you back on the bed. After taking off his shoes and socks, he crawled over your body, torturously dragging his hands up your thighs and torso, nipping at your skin.</p><p>“My bad girl made me feel so good, took my cock so well.” He licked up your neck as you clutched at his hair. “So, I’ll give you what you want now.”</p><p>Arching your back as nimble fingers finally unclasped your bra, Akaashi hummed into your chest as he took a nipple between his teeth. You could feel his hot cock twitching and pulsing against your hip and you gasped as he pressed his hand flat against your tummy, just shy of where you needed him.</p><p>Placing kisses to your breasts, chest, up your neck, and around your jaw, Akaashi made his way back to your lips.</p><p>He pressed his mouth against yours and he lowered his hand and ghosted his digits over your core, making you whimper.</p><p>“I want you to sink onto my cock. I want you to take it deep and hard as I pound into you.” He pinched your clit and you jerked in response, more arousal coating your ruined panties. “Can my bad girl do that for me?”</p><p>You almost sobbed from how turned on and wound up you were. “Yes! Yes, I can do that Daddy. Please just stuff me full with your cock.”</p><p>Akaashi made a satisfied noise and flipped your bodies so you were now on top. You rolled your hips against him, and you cried out from how utterly <em>good </em>it felt. Akaashi’s hands gripped your waist, helping you move up and down as you placed your hands against his firm chest.</p><p>“I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside you. Now.” Using his hold on your waist, he lifted you up, ripped off your panties, and positioned you over his leaking tip.</p><p>He began to lower you, but you gasped and quickly told him to stop as you leaned over to your bedside table and dug out a condom. You hastily ripped it open with your teeth as Akaashi’s eyes widened in astonishment. Then you scooted back a bit to roll the rubber on, thanking the heavens that the condom was big enough.</p><p>You giggled and patted his chest. “Sorry, Daddy. You can fuck me now.”</p><p>You hovered over him, took his dick in your hand, and put him at your entrance. And then you lowered yourself down, both of you hissing as you sunk onto his cock. Him at finally being hugged by your hot, warm, velvety walls. You at the slightly uncomfortable stretch. Pushing through the meager discomfort, you took him all the way and your breath caught at how big he was.</p><p>How deep and perfect he was.</p><p>After you nodded at him, Akaashi groaned as he dug his heels into the bed and began to thrust into you. Neck veins sticking out. Arm muscles flexing. Sweat dotting along his skin. Cock filling you up.</p><p>He watched your breasts bounce in time to his thrusts and with a low groan he raised his torso so he could connect his lips with yours as he pounded into you. The new angle of his hips made the tip of his cock brush against your g-spot and you clawed at his back, leaving red lines in your wake.</p><p>You began to move your hips in time with his, desperate to have him hit that spot inside of you again. Sounds of his grunts, your moans, and slapping skin filled the room.</p><p>Akaashi chuckled against your mouth and moved his hand to rub a thumb against your most sensitive bundle of nerves. “So fucking wet and tight. Just for me. Just for your Daddy.”</p><p>You clenched around him, making him curse under his breath, as you felt the cord within you begin pull taut.</p><p>Placing sloppy kisses to your neck, Akaashi circled your clit more vigorously as your pussy tightened and tightened. With a smirk, Akaashi adjusted your hips and his cock once again hit that sweet spot inside you, but this time he hit it with every single thrust.</p><p>A strangled gasp came from your lips as your eyes rolled back in your head.</p><p>With a tsk, Akaashi grabbed your jaw in one hand. “Remember, eyes open and on me.”</p><p>With effort, you did as he demanded, and you felt searing heat coil in your abdomen.</p><p>“Is Daddy making you feel good? Hmm? Shoving his cock deep inside your tight, little pussy?” Akaashi bit down on the junction of your shoulder and neck then smoothed his tongue over the mark. “I want to you to cum on this cock, squeeze it with your walls and cream all over it.”</p><p>Just like that, the cord snapped.</p><p>A scream of pleasure ripped its way out of your throat as you reached your peak. Your body trembled as you pulsated around Akaashi’s cock, drenching it just how he wanted. He continued to thrust into you, grunting as your clenching walls drove him closer to his own orgasm. Taking his thumb off your clit to not overstimulate you, he smoothed his hand over your back as you breathed heavily.</p><p>And then something peculiar happened. His eyes shifted, one glowing blue and the other purple. They were beautiful… but why the hell were they glowing? Did they actually turn colors or were you so fucked out it was making you imagine things? His cock still driving into your pussy wasn’t helping you have a clear mind either. Blinking as your high finally subsided and your vision was less hazy, you noticed that <em>black smoke </em>was flowing out from your lips and <em>Akaashi was starting to inhale it</em>.</p><p>You stared in shock as he sucked whatever it was into his body and then moments later, he was shoving your hips down toward his, making you yelp in surprise. His cock was pushed in deep and he groaned lowly as he released into the condom. You felt him twitching and pulsing within you and your mouth dropped open because of the sheer amount of cum spilling out from his cock.</p><p>Weird, glowing eyes and strange black smoke aside, you imagined feeling his hot seed coating your walls and filling you up and the thought made you clench around him again.</p><p>With a long exhale, Akaashi dropped his back down to the bed and you collapsed on top of him. Sweat covered your skin and you tried to pick yourself up to ask him what the heck was up with the eyes and smoke, but you could barely move. He essentially fucked the life out of you.</p><p>As your eyes began to droop closed, Akaashi gently rolled you both over and you murmured his name while he pulled out. You felt empty without him inside you and you lolled your head to the side to watch him exit your room and go into the bathroom. A minute later he returned with a damp cloth and you mumbled a thank you as he cleaned your legs and core. After he tossed the cloth in the hamper in the corner, he began putting his clothes back on while you struggled to keep your heavy eyes open. Once he was fully dressed, he came back to your side and silently peered at you while his eyes changed again.</p><p>He stared at you, and you stared back in confusion. Why was he just staring at you? Through your sleepy gaze, you saw his brows furrow.</p><p>Still confused as fuck but too tired to do anything, you brought a hand underneath your head and said, “I don’t know why your eyes are looking like a neon blueberry and grape, but could you just get in the bed already? Or leave? I’m really tired.”</p><p>Akaashi reared back and his eyes faded to normal, but they were wide in shock. You watched as he dragged a hand through his hair in panic, eyes flitting between you and the door. You thought you heard him whisper something about why it didn’t work, but you couldn’t be sure. The last thing you registered before slipping under the darkness of sleep was the sound of feet rushing through your apartment and the front door being closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*hewwo again! pls enjoy!<br/>*warnings: brief discussion about kinks, grinding, dom!Akaashi<br/>*please know that there is no update schedule for this fic... I do apologize about that but it is what it is! I hope you can understand and wait patiently. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After letting out a long exhale through your nose, you rolled onto your side and cracked an eye open to peer at your phone through the dark. With a groan, you reached out a hand to tap off the shrill 7:15am alarm ringing on the device. Whimpering slightly at having to wake up so early, you allowed your arm to flop down and hang over the side of the bed for a couple moments in tired despair. Then, after a deep inhale, you pushed yourself up and stretched both arms over your head. You winced a bit at the soreness coming from… down below… while yawning and the minor discomfort made you recall the good dicking you’d finally gotten.</p><p>“Damn, last night was really good,” you mumbled as you finished the yawn and began to lower your hands.</p><p>But then you remembered the <em>odd </em>part of last night’s encounter and paused.</p><p>The glowing eyes and smoke.</p><p>Sniffing, you dropped your hands to your lap and thought of how Akaashi’s eyes had changed to a vibrant blue and violet. How darkness had coiled its way <em>out of your mouth</em>.</p><p>Not to mention the weird way he’d stared at you right before leaving.</p><p>Though before you could ponder it more, the dryness of your mouth forced itself to the forefront of your mind and was soon followed by the realization that a steady headache was vastly approaching. Sometimes you forgot that drinking alcohol usually had consequences and while it would be a minor hangover, it was a hangover nonetheless. And hangovers always sucked. But at least you weren’t feeling queasy.</p><p>Grumbling, you pulled back the covers and reluctantly slunked out of your warm bed. Barely opening your eyes to see where you were going, which caused you to bump into the dresser, you fished out some panties and a sweatshirt to place over your naked body before trekking through the dimly lit apartment into the kitchen for some water. After downing a nice, tall glass of liquid gloriousness and a couple aspirin, you trudged back to your bedroom feeling just a little more awake and aware.</p><p>As you passed your desk, you snatched your laptop from where it was hidden beneath a pile of notebooks and crawled back into bed. Cramming some pillows behind you for back support you opened the screen and pulled up the internet, hissing at how bright the screen was in the darkness of your room.</p><p>As Google’s homepage loaded, you cracked your neck and lightly tapped your fingers against the keyboard while thinking about the fantastic but also incredibly strange sex you had experienced only hours ago.</p><p>“Maybe he’s an alien,” you murmured to yourself before humming the Fire Force theme song and searching for ‘glowing eyes and smoke during sex.’</p><p>You scrolled down the list of results that showed up, the first few being kink and sex toy websites with links like ‘How to roleplay as nicotine-addicted werewolves’ and ‘Blacklight contacts – use with ice fog for a creepy, seductive, unforgettable night!’ Towards the bottom of the list, though, there was one result that seemed like it could actually be helpful. You clicked onto knowyourdemons.com and almost instantly your humming faded as your eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>Incubus, plural: incubi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">About</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incubi are male sex demons that must feed on the sexual energy of others to survive. Because sex sustains the incubus’ life force, they are naturally very attractive and intriguing to more easily “lure’ in partners for feeding. They do not need to partake in the sexual act themselves to get this energy, though, as simply being in proximity of someone orgasming will allow them to feed. Being in the same room is sufficient proximity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Life Force and Changes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The life force of incubi, aka the sexual energy of others, is manifested as smoke (can be colored or colorless depending on the person) that emerges from the partner’s mouth almost immediately after their orgasm. This energy is then inhaled by the incubus which usually triggers their own climax due to the surge of pleasure that overwhelms their body during this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In addition, when feeding, many incubi will have a transformation of features as they near their climax. This can include growth of horns, sharpening of claws or teeth, skin discoloration, darkening or glowing eyes, and many other possibilities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only the incubus himself and other sex demons can see the manifestation of sexual energy and the changes in their features. This is believed to be a defensive mechanism for the incubus to maintain his allure and seduction.  Of course, there have been cases when a partner’s own abilities interfere with this mechanism, but such instances are rare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Special Abilities</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>You stopped scrolling as you realized that all pretty much hit the mark for last night. Smoke had spilled past your lips and Akaashi’s eyes had changed right after you came…</p><p>So that meant that… Akaashi was… <em>is </em>an incubus…</p><p>You tapped the keyboard again and released an appreciate hum. “No wonder he was so fucking good in bed, the guy is literally <em>made </em>for sex.”</p><p>Blowing out a raspberry, you shut your laptop and placed it beside you before collapsing back into the plushiness of the pillows. Then you thought of soft lips and glowing eyes, wondering if the intensity would show up on your camera. If the colors could even be captured.</p><p>You stared at the ceiling, sighed, and pinched yourself. “Not like you’ll ever find out. You’re probably never going to see him again, Y/N.”</p><p>The thought had a frown creeping onto your face and your fingers shifted to toy with the edge of your sweatshirt. The fabric was soft under your fingertips, but you shook your head and forced yourself to get out of bed. You needed to shower off the previous night so you could get ready for class.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a beautiful morning as you strolled across campus. The sun was beginning to warm the air, the sky was clear, and the birds sang to each other in the trees. You had ten minutes before your photography lab began and a seven-minute walk to the media building to get there, but you were in no rush. You were just enjoying the nice weather before you were cooped up inside for an hour.</p><p>You also knew it would become much hotter throughout the day but hoped the sun wouldn’t make it <em>too </em>hot since you were currently in a turtleneck. Yes, you were in a damn turtleneck in September, all thanks to the plethora of hickeys Akaashi had left on your neck. It had been quite the surprise when you flicked on your bathroom light this morning and no amount of cold compresses or makeup had been able to fully cover the bruises littering your skin. Thus, you inevitably had to dig out the ugly, sleeveless, cream-colored turtleneck from the bowels of your closet.</p><p>You sighed and tugged the neckline higher while your eyes followed the cracks in the sidewalk then peeked up slightly to watch the untied laces of a passing student’s sneakers trail behind his strides. As the light ticking sound they made against the pavement grew fainter, you refocused on the path before you and wondered where you should shoot today after your one class.</p><p>It seemed like the light would be good today so maybe it would be a good time to finally go back to that unused, worn-down church out on Welly Drive. Or the abandoned waterslide you and Hinata had found out in the middle of the woods last week while hiking.</p><p>“Maybe I should just let the troublemaker decide…” you mumbled while adjusting your grip on your camera bag and opening the messaging app on your phone.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Good morning my deviant angel! Hope you didn’t cause too much trouble last night. Would you care to-</p><p>A sudden scream caused you to still your thumb momentarily above the screen but since it didn’t sound like someone in need you didn’t bother to look up.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Good morning my deviant angel! Hope you didn’t cause too much trouble last night. Would you care to join me at creepy Welly church or the abandoned waterslide later today? You can choose</p><p>“Y/N!!!”</p><p>You pressed send right as someone screamed your name. Looking over your shoulder and past your hair blowing in the breeze, your feet faltered as you saw a familiar black-haired boy barreling down the pathway toward you.</p><p>Seeing you had heard him, Akaashi yelled your name in a desperate tone once more, which made you stop walking altogether. Completely confused as to why the boy who had fucked you last night was now screaming at you in the middle of campus you shifted your weight from side to side uncertainly until he skidded to a halt just a few feet away. Taking in his labored breathing, messy hair, and sweat-dampened clothes, the memory of him moaning beneath you flashed behind your eyes and you would have sucked in a sharp breath at how utterly <em>good </em>he looked (then and now) but the panicked expression plastered on his face made you keep your hormones in check.</p><p>“<em>Akaashi</em>? Wha-?”</p><p>He suddenly grabbed your shoulders and cut you off in a serious but quiet voice. “You… You can’t tell anyone!”</p><p>It took you a moment to respond as you blinked in befuddlement, but you eventually conveyed your confusion verbally with a dazed “excuse me?”</p><p>“Hell, I can’t believe how lucky I am that I saw you walking by… I’ve been freaking the fuck out!” Akaashi tightened his grip on your shoulders while moving forward, bringing his unnerved face even closer. “Please, Y/N, you can’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Well, now he was making <em>you </em>kind of freak the fuck out. What in heaven’s name was going on? An hour ago, you didn’t think you would ever see this guy again and now here was he all sweaty and screaming with blown out pupils and demanding you not tell anyone about… you didn’t even know what!</p><p>Quickly glancing around, you noted there was a lull in students walking down the path you were on, so you brought your eyes back to Akaashi and lowered your voice to ask, “Tell anyone about… us having sex…?”</p><p>“No, I mean yes, but-”</p><p>“Or… about your incubus features…?”</p><p>In a flash, Akaashi released your shoulders and stumbled back a step.</p><p>He ran one of his hands through his hair, causing some of it to stick up from the sweat. “Shit. <em>Fuck</em>. You know I’m a-”</p><p>“Sex demon?” You snorted and pulled the strap of your camera bag higher then crossed your arms over your chest. “Uh, <em>yeah</em>, I was a little concerned, confused, and curious about the glowing eyes and smoke from last night, so I Googled it this morning.”</p><p>“Stupid fucking Google…” Akaashi seethed under his breath then released a self-deprecating laugh while looking up at the sky. “Why didn’t you just forget?”</p><p>The morning breeze picked up, rustling your hair and you noticed that a few students were now coming your way so you gently nudged Akaashi off the path and onto the grass.</p><p>Gauging the distance between you and the passing students, you determined they most likely wouldn’t hear you if you continued to speak quietly so you lightly shrugged. “You have good dick game, it would be kinda hard to forget honestly.”</p><p>“What? No, I-thank you-but nobody has ever <em>seen </em>my eyes or their sexual energy before. It’s never happened. And my ‘forgetting’ has never failed before either. This… <em>none of this </em>has ever happened!”</p><p>The black-haired boy cursed and tugged at the collar of his damp shirt while you quirked your head to the side.</p><p>“Forgetting?”</p><p>Akaashi dismissively waved his hand while stressfully sighing. “Yeah, I can erase myself from a person’s recent memories.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s-wait, you tried to <em>erase my memory</em>!? What the fuck!?” You glared at the incubus who stiffened and shifted to eye the passerbys.</p><p>“Um… yes? Maybe? I have my reasons though!” He sheepishly glanced at you then dropped his eyes to the green blades of grass at his feet.</p><p>You tapped an index finger against your arm as you continued to glower at the now nervous boy. “That’s kinda really fucked up dude.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“But ignoring that <em>for now</em>, your little mind voodoo probably didn’t work because my own ability cancels shit like that out.”</p><p>Akaashi’s head whipped up and stared at you for several seconds before squinting. “I… do not follow.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you tucked some hair behind your ear. “I’m a-” Immediately, you stopped yourself and your eyes went wide as you realized you had been about to reveal your status as a fallen angel to someone you barely knew.</p><p>What was it about this guy that made you want to tell the truth all the time? You studied his face, trailing your gaze over his handsome features and enthralling blue eyes. Huffing, you forced yourself to look away and take a deep breath. Maybe it was just another side effect of his persona?</p><p>“My per-<em>ability</em> doesn’t let anything that tries to mess with my mind work. Also most likely why I was able to see your glowy eyes and the smoke.”</p><p>“Sexual energy.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>You felt your phone vibrate twice in your hand; probably Hinata responding to you. It was weird for him to be up before 10am, but then again, he was one of those cursed souls who never slept well after drinking.</p><p>Hastily sneaking a look at your phone, your felt your heart drop when you saw that class started in two minutes. “Shit, I’m gonna be late so I need to go but I won’t tell anyone about the sex or your persona.”</p><p>The incubus visibly sagged in relief at your words while you took a step backwards.</p><p>“I still don’t understand <em>why </em>people can’t know, but I can relate… sort of. Anyways, your secret is safe with me, whatever it may be. See ya around Akaashi.” You sent him a small salute then pivoted on your heel.</p><p>You started to resume your journey to the media building while muttering about how weird that whole ordeal was… though just as your feet returned to the sidewalk Akaashi called after you.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>You almost ignored him, you really almost did, but ultimately you let out an exhaled and swiveled around to face him again. “Yes?”</p><p>“Let’s date.”</p><p>Your eyes bugged out and your jaw dropped. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“Fake! Fake date! Lets, uh, let’s fake date… yeah.” Akaashi pulled at the middle of his shirt with one hand while he rubbed the back of his neck with the other.</p><p>“Fake-<em>what</em>!? Why!?”</p><p>He couldn’t be serious. What in the world would constitute the two of you <em>fake dating</em>? Your mind reeled and you were basically dumbfounded as Akaashi approached you with both hesitation and determination.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” He held his hands up in peace, almost like he thought you might bolt if he didn’t move slowly. “I know you need to go but please give me your number and meet up with me later so I can explain! Please!”</p><p>“Um… I’m…” you replied in a reluctant, unsure tone which caused Akaashi’s features to twist into disappointment.</p><p>Blue eyes fell and his lips pushed forward into a sad pout. “Yeah, I-I don’t know what I was thinking. Nevermind. But… thanks.”</p><p>You gazed at him and his deflated appearance for one… two… three heartbeats. Then you cracked.</p><p>“Fuck. <em>Fine</em>. Give me your phone,” you demanded impatiently without fully thinking and stretched a hand out for him to slap the device into your palm.</p><p>A minute later you were finally on your way to class again, your number now residing in the incubus’ phone. You hurried down the path, sunlight warming you while you shook your head at yourself and wondered what in the hell Akaashi was thinking with this fake dating thing.</p><p>And what were <em>you </em>thinking to agree to meet with him?</p><p>Gripping your camera bag strap, you groaned to yourself, “He seemed desperate though so I guess the least I can do is hear him out…”</p><p>Sighing, you opened Hinata’s texts.</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>I thought I made it VERY clear I would not be stepping foot in that creepy ass church. 😓 So what time for the waterslide?</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>Also splendid start of the day to you too my hellacious angel. I feel like shit and am in dire need of carbs but ya boi didn’t get caught once again mwahahahaha 😈</p><p>Jogging up the media building’s front steps, you quickly responded.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Well something just came up but idk when it will be… 😣 I’ll let you know in a bit okay? Glad you and Mr. Spiky Hair had a fun night</p><p>Then you pushed open the glass doors and rushed toward the computer lab.</p>
<hr/><p>Three hours later, you were fanning your face as you finally arrived in front of Sweets and Sunshine Bakery, the place Akaashi had requested you meet him at. You hadn’t heard of the small bakery before, but the yellow-painted brick building was cute.</p><p>Feeling a drop of sweat trail down your temple, you quickly swiped at it before clutching at your camera bag strap for the umpteenth time. You had decided to walk over from your apartment and quickly grew to despise that decision due to how the sun had indeed made the air really fucking hot which in turn made you a sweaty mess.</p><p>“Whatever,” you murmured to yourself as you grabbed the front door handle. “It’s not like this is a date, it’s more like a damn business meeting.”</p><p>Which is basically what you told Hinata was the cause of your delay: team meeting for a presentation. He had responded saying that was fine, better actually since he needed to work on a design project for a little bit. You told him you were unsure how long you were going to be, but he said to just text him when you were done and he would come pick you up so you could go take pictures immediately after, hence why you brought your camera along.</p><p>You pulled the bakery’s door open and almost moaned from the sweet relief of air conditioning and lovely aroma of baked goods. As you greeted the employees behind the counter and walked into the small space you saw there were only a handful of customers sitting amongst the tables.</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>Following the voice, you saw Akaashi at a round table in the back corner. His black hair gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the large window beside him and he sent you a relieved grin while waving you over.</p><p>Sending the employees a small smile as you passed by, you skirted around the empty tables and chairs and approached the boy. At the same time, you noticed he was now in casual clothes and that there were two delicious looking pastries on a plate in front of him that made your mouth water. You hadn’t been planning on ordering anything to eat, but with how delectable they looked maybe you were going to have to.</p><p>Jolting as you realized you were staring at the treats you brought your eyes back to Akaashi who was still grinning.</p><p>You awkwardly waved. “Um. Hi.”</p><p>“I’m glad I ran over here right after class or else you might’ve beaten me. I just got here a few minutes ago,” he told you while running a hand through his hair.</p><p>As the dark locks flopped back down over his forehead, you pulled out a chair so you could set your camera bag down.</p><p>“Here!” Akaashi suddenly exclaimed and pushed the pastry plate in your direction as you slid out your own chair and plopped down. “Pick your poison! I’ll take whichever one you don’t want.”</p><p>“O-Oh.” You blinked at the pastries, noting there was a small chip in the edge of the plate they rested on, then up at the incubus then down at the pastries again.</p><p>He had… gotten you… a pastry? Well, damn, that was unexpected, but you weren’t about to complain. It was free food, after all. Though as you scrutinized the treats, you thought of how nice Akaashi was. How he seemed to be more of an angel than you were.</p><p>“That one,” Akaashi said while pointing to the darker-colored pastry, “is a dark chocolate and cherry scone, and the other is a blueberry and cream croissant. Wasn’t sure if you were a chocolate person or not so I figured I’d get one with and one without so you could choose.”</p><p>“I… thank you. That’s actually really thoughtful.” You flicked your eyes back to the incubus, but he just shrugged. “I <em>am </em>a fan of chocolate, though, so I’ll take the scone.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled again as you reached for the chocolate and cherry treat. “Ah, good choice. That’s my favorite.”</p><p>His words made you come to a halt, and you darted your eyes up to look at him in shock. “Wait, really? You take it then. I’ll eat the croissant.”</p><p>Akaashi shook his head as he laughed. “No, no, it’s fine! You can have it.”</p><p>“But…” You slowly retracted your hand to your lap and looked at him apprehensively. “…It’s your favorite.”</p><p>“It is, which is even more reason for <em>you </em>to try it.”</p><p>“But the croissant looks delicious too, so I’m okay just having that!” You tried to argue, but Akaashi just raised a single brow and leaned against the back of his chair.</p><p>“You’re really stubborn, you know that right? Unfortunately for you, I’m just as stubborn and won’t be budging on this. Now eat the damn scone.”</p><p>“No, I will not eat the damn sc-<em>oh</em>!” Abruptly, you pushed your chair back from the table and stood up, causing the incubus across from you to jump slightly. “Wait one second!”</p><p>As you hurried away from the table, you could hear him ask you what you were doing but you just made your way back to the front of the bakery and did a quick scan before spotting what you were looking for. After pulling out a butter knife from the container on the counter and grabbing a couple napkins you then strutted back to Akaashi, proudly showcasing the items in the air as you went.</p><p>His blue eyes went wide in understanding and he nodded his approval to your idea.</p><p>Returning to your seat, you went to work cutting both pastries in half and had to bite back a moan at how the blueberry and cream filling began oozing out of the croissant. It just looked <em>so good</em>. Once you were finished, you rested the knife against the chip in the plate and slid one of the napkins over to Akaashi who murmured a thank you as he picked up his half of the croissant.</p><p>Cracking a tiny smile at the way he eagerly munched into the pastry, you told him you were surprised he didn’t go for his so-called favorite first.</p><p>“Nah.” He shook his head and wiped at the excess filling that was on the corner of his mouth with his thumb but missed some of it. “Gotta save the best for last.”</p><p>“A decent philosophy… but not one I live by,” you retorted right before snatching up your half of the scone.</p><p>A cloud floated in front of the bright sun, casting shade through the window and over your faces, and Akaashi stopped eating and intently watched for your reaction as you lifted the chocolate and cherry treat to your lips.</p><p>Nibbling into the scone, you got your first taste of the pastry as the sunlight returned, and the explosion of flavor in your mouth caused you to suck in a breath through your nose.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god,” you mumbled and lifted your shook expression to meet Akaashi’s gaze.</p><p>The incubus smirked, which you were sure would have made him look like sin if not for the filling still on his face. “Exactly.”</p><p>“It’s so good. How is this so good?”</p><p>“Magic, probably.”</p><p>Swallowing your bite, you excitedly took another and savored the taste of tart cherry mixed with decadent dark chocolate. Ignoring that it was impolite to speak with your mouth full, you were about to ask Akaashi how he’d found the tiny, magical bakery but he chose that exact moment to poke his tongue out to lick at the filling on his mouth. Which caused you to nearly choke.</p><p>Okay, nope, he was definitely still sinful even with blue and white stickiness on his face.</p><p>Fuck, would he do that while eating you out? Lick your slick off his lips while looking directly into your eyes. One of your legs still hiked over his shoulder. A hand grasping at your bare hip to drag your core straight to him.</p><p>You felt a shiver rack your body so you forced yourself to avert your eyes from the wet muscle and took another bite of scone, spilling crumbs over your lap and the table.</p><p>The two of you ate in somewhat relatively comfortable silence for a minute, just enjoying your respective pastries and listening to the ambient music floating out from the bakery’s speakers.</p><p>Then, Akaashi cleared his throat and brushed off his hands before taking a deep breath. “So… about the whole, uh, dating thing…”</p><p>Oh, right. You’d almost forgotten why you were there in the first place.</p><p>Throwing the last bite of delicious scone into your mouth you brought your full attention back to the boy and nodded to signal for him to continue.</p><p>“You obviously know I’m an… <em>incubus</em>… but most people don’t.”</p><p>Your attentive gaze shifted into shock and you tapped your finger against the table twice involuntarily. You hadn’t been expecting that either. No doubt your surprise was evident on your face, but you kept your mouth shut to allow Akaashi to go on.</p><p>“They assume I’m a mid-ranking angel because of my personality and since that’s what my parents are.” He paused to look out through the window and tug at the collar of his shirt. “But here’s my proposition. <em>You </em>are in need of an angel your parents approve of to date, right? You mentioned last night that if you don’t find someone yourself then they will find someone for you, yes?”</p><p>Moving your hands to your thighs so you could clench them into fists, you slowly nodded.</p><p>“And you’re sick and tired of them trying to control your life.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“<em>I </em>need to feed on sexual energy at least once a week to survive and it’s honestly annoying to erase people’s memories afterwards-”</p><p>“And very unethical.”</p><p>“Again, I have my reasons, <em>but anyways</em>, fake date me to get your parents off your back and have the thrill of tricking them.”</p><p>You peered at the incubus before asking how he’s so sure that most people didn’t know about his persona.</p><p>“It’s really important to me that it stays a secret which means only my immediate family and close friends know the truth. I’ve made sure there’s been no mentions of my persona on my or anyone else’s social media and avoid directly discussing it over text and phone calls. I’ve covered my tracks, trust me.”</p><p>Relaxing your hands, you thought it over. People were free to share their persona with whomever they pleased if they wished to do so, but Akaashi was adamant that his was a secret to most people. For whatever reason. Plus, it was most common for children to hold the same persona as one of their parents and if both of Akaashi’s parents were mid-ranking angels… and if he had indeed covered his tracks online…</p><p>Sure, there were government records of everyone’s persona, but those were highly confidential and not available to the public. Even though your parents had a lot of pull and power in the corporate world, there was no way they could get access to a <em>government document</em>. Hopefully.</p><p>You pondered the different ways to learn of someone’s persona, but you kept arriving to the same conclusion: as long as there were no mentions of him being an incubus online then you should be golden.</p><p>But…</p><p>
  <strong>I need to feed on sexual energy at least once a week…</strong>
</p><p>“Hold up, what’s in all this for you?”</p><p>“You, ah, what’s the best way to put this?” Akaashi swore and picked at a crumb on his napkin to avoid your eyes. “You agree to be my fuck buddy under the whole fake dating guise.”</p><p>Your finger twitched against your thigh. “I <em>what now</em>?”</p><p>“Look, I get the sexual energy I need without worrying about erasing memories and <em>you </em>get bomb ass sex either once a week or whenever you or I are in the mood. Overall, it’s a win win for me and a win win <em>win </em>for you.”</p><p>You took a long inhale as you stared at the remaining pieces of pastry. It made sense. It really did. And it was tempting. Very very tempting. You had <em>just </em>been fantasizing about him eating you out and now you had an express ticket to make it actually happen.</p><p>But were you ready for something like this? If your parents found out you wouldn’t just be toast, you would be burnt to a fucking crisp and probably never allowed to leave the house on your own again. You’d be locked away in the basement until you were married off to some asshole angel and forced to live the rest of your life as a pliable housewife.</p><p>Your train of thought was interrupted by your phone buzzing on the table and you flipped the device over to see the message was from your father.</p><p><strong>Dad: </strong>I’m disappointed to hear you have yet to reply to your mother about the wonderful plans she’s made for you. I thought you knew how to communicate better. Please respond promptly.</p><p>You ground your teeth together and dug your nails into your thighs before trying to control your rising anger by taking a long, deep breath.</p><p>Then you looked across the table and straight into Akaashi’s blue eyes. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay…? Wait <em>okay</em>!? You’re agreeing to this?”</p><p>“Yes, but if this is going to work, then we can’t just start dating out of nowhere. We need to hangout and go on a few dates to make it believable.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, that’s no problem.” The incubus breathed out a sigh and picked up his half of the scone. “Oh! Also, my best friend slash roommate will know we aren’t actually together.”</p><p>“What!? No, that’s way too risky.” You followed suit and grabbed what remained of the croissant.</p><p>“I have to tell him.” The black-haired boy shoved about half the scone into his mouth and moaned about how ‘fucking spectacular it was.’</p><p>Meanwhile, you bit into the soft pastry and hummed in content before rolling your eyes at Akaashi. “Well, if you’re telling your best friend then I’m telling mine.”</p><p>“No. No way. The less people who know the better.”</p><p>You scoffed and set the croissant down on your napkin, “So you can tell your buddy, but I can’t tell mine? The fuck?”</p><p>“I literally <em>cannot </em>lie to him; he’s a pytho.”</p><p>“I don’t care, you get to tell your best friend then I get to tell mine. I’ll be considerate and leave out your incubus-ness.”</p><p>The boy stared at you for a few moments before grumbling and taking another bite. “Ugh, fine.”</p><p>“Wasn’t asking for your permission.”</p><p>Akaashi’s body stiffened and his blue eyes flashed to yours. You swore they had grown darker, almost like the ocean during a raging storm, and his jaw ticked once but then he hastily looked away and muttered something under his breath you couldn’t make out.</p><p>“Alright, well, now that that’s settled, what now?” You popped the last of the croissant in your mouth, deciding that while it was extremely yummy you undoubtedly preferred the scone.</p><p>The incubus huffed but his tone was gentle when he told you to take some time to think of any boundaries you felt were necessary for the agreement. He also requested that you give him a list of kinks you were uncomfortable with or anything else you were against doing in the bedroom.</p><p>“And feel free to give me a list of what you <em>do</em> like too. Or you can wait to share when you’re ready. Or let me discover them on my own.” The incubus winked and stretched both arms behind his head. “Let’s meet up soon so we can go over everything, yeah?”</p><p>Crumpling your napkin in your hand, you stood up and grabbed your camera bag before telling him that sounded like a plan.</p><p>You strung your bag over your shoulder and pushed in your chair. “So, I’ll see you soon I guess?”</p><p>“Yup.” Akaashi beamed and gave you a thumbs up. “Oh, hey! There was something else I wanted to ask you.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Why are you wearing a turtleneck? It's only September.”</p>
<hr/><p>“There’s no way he actually asked you that.” Hinata hopped up and over a fallen log in his path as you stomped your way through the woods behind him.</p><p>You huffed and stumbled on the uneven ground while pushing some stray hairs out of your face. “He did! He looked me dead in the eye and asked why I was wearing a turtleneck in September as if he hadn’t been sucking on my neck like a leech last night!”</p><p>Your response made Hinata throw his head back in laughter while clapping his hands together several times. Pouting, you rushed up to him and smacked his back, which only made him erupt into more boisterous laughter.</p><p>“Stop! It’s not-” You struggled to stay serious as his body continued to shake. “-it’s not funny!”</p><p>The forest seemed to disagree with you, though, because a strong gust of wind whistled through the trees. It cased the leaves to rustle loudly, making them sound as if they were giggling along with our best friend.</p><p>As Hinata quieted down he wiped at his eyes dramatically which caused you to roll your own as you explained that in response to Akaashi’s absurd question you had yanked down the fabric around your neck and showed him the bruises scattered on your skin. You sighed while remembering the way Akaashi’s deep blue eyes had bugged out before he shyly apologized for the marks. You had tugged the turtleneck back up then told him it was alright…. just maybe not on the neck next time. Then you had turned and made your way out of the cute bakery.</p><p>The sound of a snapping stick under Hinata’s foot snapped you out of the memory. The two of you had been walking for around thirty-five minutes under the sun, shade, and treetops, and were almost at the abandoned waterslide. You had just finished recapping your eventful past twelve hours or so to your best friend but left out your new “boyfriend’s” real persona as promised.</p><p>“Wait, so let me get this straight,” the archangel wheezed while stepping over a large tree root, “this cutie guy helped you after getting trampled by some jabroni yesterday, you run into him at the party last night, proceed to do the sex, and now you’re… fuck dating?”</p><p>“His name is Akaashi, not ‘cutie guy,’ but yeah that basically sums it up,” you responded while swinging yourself around a small tree.</p><p>Hinata looked over his shoulder at you before narrowing his eyes and humming. Then he informed you that as your best friend he was obligated to give this ‘cutie guy’ a real talk. And by real talk, he means that if cutie guy hurts you then he’s going full One Punch Man on his ass.</p><p>“God you’re such a weeb,” you muttered as the dilapidated, graffitied sign that read ‘Zoom Floom’ came into sight.</p><p>“So are you, Miss Todoroki Can Do Temp Play With Me Any Day!” Hinata flicked the sign as he strutted past and hissed at the consequential stinging pain that shot up his fingernail. “Fucking <em>ow</em>! Agh, but I’m so proud of you, baby! Getting your first fuck buddy… you’ve grown up so fast.”</p><p>Snorting, you hiked your camera bag strap higher once more and shook your head in amusement as you thought of how much of a goddamn dork your dear best friend was.</p><p> You both walked in easy silence for another minute or so until you caught your first glimpse of the paint and dirt-covered entrance building of the waterslide. While the birds and bugs continued to chirp, you knelt down and unzipped your bag to pull out trusty camera and attach the lens. Wordlessly, Hinata held out his arm for you to hand over the now mostly empty bag, placed it over his shoulder, then skipped ahead to start exploring. Contrarily, you slowly approached the disregarded building and inspected the artwork covering its neglected walls. Finding one you particularly liked of a Picasso-esque human face with thick eyebrows, you shifted for a better angle and raised your camera. After snapping a few shots with different settings, you lowered the device, smiled at the artwork, and walked around the building.</p><p>You found Hinata on the other side, placing one foot in front of the other as he made his way down the trail of dead leaves in the middle of the waterslide.</p><p>Hearing your footsteps over the twigs and earth, the orange-haired boy asked if you had gotten any good shots. You made a noise of confirmation then whisper-yelled at him to not move as he strolled into a patch of sunlight streaming through the leaves. Obediently, he stilled his feet and allowed you to take a handful of pictures of him posing in the sunlight before you gave him the okay to continue his journey down the basin. Following at a more lethargic pace, you repeatedly stopped and took photos whenever something caught your eye.</p><p>“Hey, Y/N!”</p><p>“Mhmm?”</p><p>“So, it was kinda weird, but after Bokuto and I were done painting last night we went back to his place to hang for a bit. We were just playing Mario Kart and drinking beer but then some guy busted through the front door <em>freaking out</em>.” Hinata swiveled on his heels to face you but continued to walk backwards. “Like pulling at his hair, hyperventilating, and not making any sense freaking out.”</p><p>“Whoa, that is weird. Was he a rando or…?”</p><p>“No, I think it was his roommate, but I also didn’t stick around to find out. Felt like I was intruding all of the sudden, so I dipped.”</p><p>You let your camera rest against your chest as you kicked at a stray twig at the edge of the slide. “Well hopefully, whoever it was, it was nothing serious and the kid was just super drunk, ate some bad shrooms, or something.”</p><p>The archangel agreed with you quietly like he was contemplating something, but then he randomly yelled and began charging down the waterslide at full sprint while screaming something like ‘this measly slide has nothing on rainbow road.’</p><p>You couldn’t help but release a bark of laughter as you watched him go, his voice echoing off the trees all around you. Then you lifted your camera once more.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day you were lounging on your couch in comfy clothes after finishing your homework. Scrolling through your phone, you entertained yourself while waiting for your dinner of spicy ramen to cool down so it wouldn’t torch your mouth.</p><p>Closing the TikTok app, you moved over to Twitter for about three minutes then returned to TikTok with a sigh. After another five minutes of alternating between mindless scrolling and watching the steam billow up from the ramen, you groaned and threw your phone down on the cushion beside you.</p><p>Luckily, your parents hadn’t bothered you since you’d apologized to them yesterday. You lied and said you’d been studying hard and because of that, had your phone on Do Not Disturb to limit your distractions. You also told them you would do better at responding in a timely manner next time to be more considerate. They seemed to be satisfied with your excuse because they hadn’t sent any messages since.</p><p>Blowing out a raspberry, you grabbed a pillow to squish in your arms before picking your phone back up.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>HINATA</p><p><strong>You: </strong>SIR</p><p><strong>You: </strong>LETS US GET PIZZUNK TONIGHT AND WATCH WHATEVER ANIME TICKLES OUR PEACHES</p><p>You realized that meant you would be having two dinners, but you didn’t care. Pizza was always more than welcome in your tummy.</p><p>After seeing that all three messages were successfully delivered, you laid on the couch like a lifeless slug, just staring into the voice until you felt your phone vibrate on your chest.</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong><strong>😅</strong> I am once again going to have to decline the pizzunk offer cuz I’m hanging with Bokuto tonight… sorry love</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>I can ask if you can come with us if you want tho! We’re just hanging with his friends and I’m sure nobody would mind!</p><p><strong>You: </strong>We’re never going to get pizzunk are we??? 😭😭😭</p><p><strong>You: </strong>And no don’t worry about it. I can spend one night on my own 😎</p><p><strong>You: </strong>I think</p><p><strong>You: </strong>But seriously don’t worry about it! Go have fun my deviant angel!</p><p><strong>Sunkist: </strong>Okay but 🥺 let’s definitely get brunch or lunch tomorrow!!!</p><p>Sighing, you set your phone on the couch again and got up to refill your glass of water. As you walked past the kitchen counter, you saw the paper you had filled out for Akaashi that was appropriately labeled as ‘Do These In Bed &amp; I Will Leave Your Ass To Starve.’ You paused as you stared at the paper, wondering what the incubus was doing right now on this fine Saturday evening. Maybe he was free to go over everything.</p><p>After plopping more ice and water into your glass, you slid across the floor on your way back to the couch and opened your messaging app again.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Um… hey… any chance you’re free tonight?</p><p>Exchanging your phone for your bowl of ramen, you happily shoveled some of the spicy noodles into your mouth via chopsticks before browsing through Crunchyroll for something to watch.</p><p>You’d gotten about halfway through your ramen and the HunterxHunter episode you decided on before you got an alert on your phone.</p><p><strong>Akaashi: </strong>I’m going to assume this is to go over everything and is NOT an early bootycall… unless… 👀 😈</p><p><strong>You: </strong>Get your head out of the gutter dingus your assumption was correct 🙄</p><p><strong>Akaashi: 😂</strong> I know I know I was just joking! But yes I am indeed free. Wanna come over in an hour? I’ll send my address</p>
<hr/><p>About an hour later, you were tossing your car keys into your purse, walking up the front steps, and lightly knocking on Akaashi’s white apartment door. You were dressed simply in leggings and an oversized crewneck sweatshirt with ‘Go Beyond Plus Ultra!’ emblazed on the front. Your “boyfriend” had informed you that his roommate had gone out, so you didn’t bother covering your neck since the only person you were going to be around was the one who gave you the marks in the first place.</p><p>While you waited for him to open the door, you tugged at a string hanging from your sleeve then clutched at the strap of your purse which contained the lists Akaashi had requested. You heard a muffled “coming!” from inside and stepped back half a step right as the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a black-haired incubus in grey sweatpants and a maroon t-shirt.</p><p>“Hey.” Akaashi smiled and leaned against the door frame to give you room to move past him and into the apartment. “Oof, wow, I really did leave a lot of hickeys.”</p><p>Squeezing through, you forced your eyes to not trail down to the biceps poking out of his shirt as you sent him a tiny grin of your own. “Hey, yourself. And yes, I’m well aware you did.”</p><p>Entering the decently sized apartment while Akaashi relocked the door, you were shocked to see that it was much cleaner and more organized than you were expecting for a home of two college boys. There wasn’t trash, dirty dishes, empty takeout, or clothes laying around and there was even a candle that smelled suspiciously like peaches and vanilla burning on the coffee table. The walls were covered in abstract art, some pieces framed and others either taped or push pined into the plaster. The style of the paintings was bold, loud, and colorful. They reminded you of something, but you couldn’t quite pinpoint what as you studied them. From behind you, Akaashi explained that his roommate was really into art and that he demanded to be allowed to decorate their walls with his pieces.</p><p>“I don’t see why you wouldn’t… these are really good,” you said while appreciating the chaotic but purposeful paint strokes.</p><p>Placing his hands on your shoulders, Akaashi steered you into the living room and onto the couch while telling you to never let his roommate hear you say such things. Snorting as you sunk into the soft couch, you cocked your head to the side and asked why. Because in your mind, if something was good then it was always nice to let the creator know.</p><p>“Because then he’ll get super smug and literally never shut up about it.”</p><p>You raised a brow as the incubus sat next to you and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Sounds like more of a you problem, buddy.”</p><p>“Do you call all your boyfriends ‘buddy?’”</p><p>“Wouldn’t know. Never had one,” you retorted in a slightly bitter voice as you pulled out the lists you had prepared, unfolded them, and slapped them down on the table next to the candle.</p><p>Then you reached over and twisted the candle around so you could see the label, which read ‘Peaches &amp; Cream.’ You had been <em>almost </em>correct.</p><p>“Dammit,” you muttered to yourself as you leaned back against the couch that was surprisingly stainless and quite squishy.</p><p>Akaashi looked at you in concern then at the candle before whispering in a horrified tone, “You’re not like… allergic to peaches or something, right?”</p><p>“What? No.” You gazed at him quizzically before a small pout overtook your face. “I just thought it was peaches and <em>vanilla </em>but it’s actually cream.”</p><p>“You don’t like being wrong, do you?”</p><p>You merely shrugged in response, neither directly confirming nor denying the statement, before shifting forward to pick up the list titled ‘Dating No No Zone.’</p><p>You thought you saw Akaashi’s mouth twitch as you handed him the paper, but he only cleared his throat and took the list from you. But before he began to read, he turned back to you and asked if you wanted anything to drink.</p><p>“Oh, um, sure. If you’re getting something, I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”</p><p>Giving you a thumbs up, Akaashi hoisted himself up from the couch and trekked the short distance to the kitchen. As he went, you couldn’t help but stare at his retreating ass, which was being hugged just <em>so well </em>by those damn sweatpants.</p><p>“Stop it!” You whispered to yourself while giving your thighs a pinch. “You’re here to make ground rules, not to do <em>that</em>.”</p><p>You heard the fridge open and close then seconds later, Akaashi returned with a can of beer in each hand.</p><p>“Hope you like a good Bud Latte,” he dryly joked as he handed you the Bud Light and resumed his tiny sitting next to you.</p><p>Thanking him, you popped the tab, noticed the lip of your can was dented on one side, tapped your can against his, and took a generous gulp while Akaashi picked up the dating boundaries list again.</p><p>Settling against the comfortable couch, you watched his blue eyes trail over the bullet points you’d written.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t speak of or ask about the other’s persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No telling other people the truth of our arrangement beyond the agreed upon respective best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If we fuck, we don’t spend the night in bed together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO HICKEYS ON MY NECK.</em>
</p><p>Akaashi snorted and turned toward you with a lopsided smile, but when he saw your love-bitten neck on full display he bit his lip and bashfully apologized for the marks once more. Rolling your eyes, you gave him a playful shove then reiterated that it was okay but he better not do it again.</p><p>He sighed loudly before suddenly leaning close to you with bright eyes. “I can still mark you in other places though, right?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, but we aren’t talking about… <em>that</em> <em>stuff</em> right now so focus.”</p><p>You saw his eyes dart over to the other list, but you smacked him lightly on his arm and shook your head.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re no fun,” he complained and reluctantly brought his attention back to the paper in his hands to reread the bullets.</p><p>Finding his sulking sort of cute, you decided to tease him a little.</p><p>You smirked and changed your pitch to something more breathless and honeyed. “It’s okay, we’ll get to that part soon… <em>Daddy</em>.”</p><p>Not that you actually would. You hadn’t written down any of your actual kinks; the other list was only what you <em>weren’t </em>comfortable with.</p><p>Akaashi didn’t know that, though, and his body immediately tensed and his jaw locked. Smiling sweetly, you placed a gentle hand on his firm bicep and innocently asked if everything was alright. You could feel his muscles shift beneath your touch as Akaashi breathed and slowly forced his body to relax.</p><p>Tilting his head to meet your eyes, you noticed his gaze had grown darker and he moved his hand to grip your thigh. “Oh, my bad girl… we’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we?”</p><p>You shivered under his stare and tightened your hold on his arm, but then he abruptly smiled, removed his hand, and took a drink from his beer.</p><p>Placing the boundaries list down, he clapped his hands together. “Alrighty! I agree with all those points and will add that I don’t want you meeting my parents.”</p><p>You frowned, both at his sudden switch in demeanor and also at his statement, but you still nodded your consent since it wasn’t your place to say no or ask why.</p><p>“Great. We should probably add that to the list so it’s in writing too. You got a pen in that big purse by chance?”</p><p>“It’s not <em>that </em>big,” you replied defensively while digging through the bag’s contents and pulling out an old blue pen from the bottom.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Akaashi asked in disbelief while jotting down his additional rule in messy handwriting. “I could fit a whole ass plushie in there!”</p><p>You took a sip from your beer and retorted that maybe that was specifically why you got the bag; you liked to carry around plushies.</p><p>“Now if there’s not a plushie in that bag I’m going to be severely disappointed.”</p><p>“Alas, disappointment awaits you.”</p><p>Akaashi dropped the pen on the table and grasped at his heart. “How could you do this to me, Y/N? <em>How</em>!? I trusted you!”</p><p>“Oh my god,” you gasped in amusement and clasped your hands together hopefully. “Are we having our first fight?”</p><p>The incubus laughed, the sound light and tinkling. “Fuck, I’m so glad we’re both sarcastic as hell.”</p><p>You raised your beer in salute, and he copied the action then took a long drink before asking what to tell people when they asked how you both met.</p><p>“Uh, definitely <em>not </em>at a party. Good girl image to uphold for the parents, remember?”</p><p>He trailed his eyes up and down your form and hummed skeptically, but before you could comment, he cracked his neck and said, “Well, we technically did meet on campus when I helped you so we should just stick with that. We can say we ran into each other again at the bakery which we also kinda technically did. The closer we stick to the truth the better.</p><p>Yanking out the pillow that was crammed behind your back, you held it in your arms while nodding to agree to the semi-accurate story and taking another swig of beer.</p><p>“Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool. On to the next list!” Akaashi cheerfully declared while sliding the first paper aside.</p><p>You polished off your beer as he inspected what you did not like or want in the bedroom. It wasn’t very extensive since you were open to trying things, but you knew you definitely didn't want your body completely restrained.</p><p>“Are you okay with having either your arms or legs tied?” Akaashi turned to you with a serious expression.</p><p>You crumpled the can in your hand and shifted on your cushion. “Yeah, just not… everything at once.”</p><p>“Okay. Also, you don’t have it written on here, so would you prefer to use colors, a safeword, or both?”</p><p>“Just a safeword is fine. You can choose.”</p><p>Akaashi set the paper down and shook his head. “No, I want you to do it. It needs to be <em>your </em>word.”</p><p>And just like that, your mind went blank. It was like when someone asked you what your favorite movie was, and you instantly forget every single movie you’ve ever seen throughout the entirety of your life.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“It can be literally anything, just as long as it isn’t something you might say normally during sex.”</p><p>“Oh god, okay, um, how about…. uh… ‘scone…?’”</p><p>“Scone?”</p><p>“Look, dude, that scone from yesterday was fucking amazing and it’s been on my mind.”</p><p>“Alright alright.” He held his hands up in peace with a chuckle. “No judgement here. So ‘scone’ it is. That will be our safeword and if you ever say it then I will stop everything immediately, and I’ll even take you out to get that yummy, magical scone to make you feel better. Sound good?”</p><p>You sighed wistfully. “Sounds like heaven.”</p><p>Smiling and returning his gaze to the paper, Akaashi pursed his lips in concentration and wrote down the safeword. Then he scanned the list again, flipped it to the back, and frowned.</p><p>“No list of kinks?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, nope.”</p><p>Akaashi released a long exhale. “So, the whole ‘we’ll get to that soon Daddy’ thing earlier was just you being a tease..?”</p><p>“Maybe,” you snickered.</p><p>The incubus hummed and nodded to himself before slowly setting his almost empty beer can on the table. Then he shifted his whole body to face you and you swear his heavy gaze activated your fight or flight instinct. You swallowed hard as his eyes narrowed like he was a predator that just located his next prey: you.</p><p>“So… does that mean you’ll eventually tell me them or…” He slowly crawled over your, forcing your body backwards and down until you were level with the cushions and he hovered over you. “… will I just have to discover them myself?”</p><p>He lightly smoothed some of your hair out of your face with one hand while brushing down your thigh with the other to hike your leg around his waist. Then, with a firm grip still around your knee, he lowered his hips against yours and lazily trailed his hand down your neck and torso to slide beneath your sweatshirt.</p><p>His touch on your bare skin made you shiver and you jerked upwards into him as he pressed a chaste kiss against your jaw. His thumb rubbed small circles on your hip and he ground down into your core, making you release a gasp as your mind reeled to catch up to the sudden change in events.</p><p>“Come on, babygirl, answer me,” Akaashi huskily demanded while grinding into you again.</p><p>A moan tore its way out of your throat as a wave of pleasure shot through you.</p><p>“Oh?” The incubus chuckled darkly. “Did I find one already?”</p><p>You closed your eyes and tried to catch your breath his hand slid higher up your torso until it was lightly teasing the underside of your sports bra. You could feel your panties start to grow damp.</p><p>“Tell me, <em>babygirl</em>.” Akaashi’s voice was simultaneously a rough growl and a velvety encouragement as you inhaled sharply. “Did I find one?”</p><p>Reopening your eyes, you weakly gripped Akaashi’s shirt to anchor yourself as heat rushed up to your cheeks, and as you bit your lip you gave a small nod.</p><p>Lips downturning slightly, he lifted his hips away from yours with a disapproving <em>tsk</em>. “Use your words.”</p><p>Whimpering, you attempted to pull him back down as neediness erupted within you, but he easily resisted. The incubus just stared at you expectantly with a tiny smirk, waiting for what he wanted.</p><p>And with a pathetic huff, you gave in.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Daddy. You found one. I like it when you call me tha-”</p><p>
  <em>BANG! BANG! BANG!</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the front door was hit and rattled a few times, making you jump and look at Akaashi in scared confusion.</p><p>“AKAASHI? WHAT THE FUCK? WHY’S THE DOOR LOCKED? YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!”</p><p>The incubus’ blue eyes widened and he blinked before asking in a normal, totally casual voice, “What day is it?”</p><p>The door shook again and with an annoyed sigh, Akaashi moved off you and stood up.</p><p>“Uh, <em>Saturday</em>?” You answered while sitting up and pulling your crewneck down from where it had been pushed up to your chest. “Who the hell is at the door?”</p><p>“I DON’T HAVE MY KEY, MAN. HURRY UP.”</p><p>“That would be Bokuto, my roommate,” Akaashi gestured toward the artwork on the walls then ran a hand through his hair and murmured, “Shit, how did I forget?”</p><p>“Wait, forget… what…?”</p><p>The black-haired boy tugged at his shirt, let out a long sigh, picked up and finished his beer, then proceeded to look at you with a serious expression.</p><p>“Game Night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for waiting patiently everyone! this is just a cute chapter and sets up the friend group... only warning is alcohol consumption. Engoy! (8.8k)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You blinked at Akaashi. “Game night?”</p><p>“Game Night,” he confirmed with a sigh before pointing to a hallway as the banging on the front door continued. “My room is on the left.”</p><p>You tapped your finger against your thigh. “Is this you telling me to go hide?”</p><p>“This is me telling you to get a hoodie while I go open the door before it’s broken down.”</p><p>“…Why would I get a hoodie?”</p><p>Akaashi didn’t say anything, he just stared at your neck as the yells coming from outside turned whiny. A mere second later, your eyes widened and your hand flew up to cover the bruises littering your exposed neck. Seeing your realization, Akaashi set his empty can down on the table and turned on his heel. As he made his way to the door, you hastily grabbed the papers off the table and dashed for the hallway as panic crawled up your throat.</p><p>You quickly entered the dark room on the left as instructed, the door clicking shut right as the whiny voice from outside seemed to fill the entire apartment. Your fingers clutched at the bottom of your crewneck while you leaned back against the bedroom door, the papers in your hand crinkling in your grip. Eyes squeezing shut, you mentally told your heart to calm down. Nobody would see the hickeys if you wore a hoodie. You would be able to pull the hood up on your head and hide them. Nobody would know.</p><p>You prayed to the heavens nobody would know.</p><p>You whispered to yourself that it would be fine, then forced your eyes open to take in the bedroom. It was dark, only vague outlines of shapes visible in the dim streetlight coming in through the open window blinds. A fast glance to the side let you find the light switch and you promptly flipped it on. Blinking as a harsh yellow illuminated the room, your gaze scanned the space to take in how neat and orderly it was; just like the rest of the apartment.  No flags on the walls, no pile of clothes in the corner, no wrappers scattered on the floor, or empty water bottles on top of the dresser. Just a nicely made bed, organized shelving units, and a clean desk.</p><p>Your eyebrow twitched, nearly in disbelief that someone’s entire apartment could be <em>this clean</em>. Especially someone in university. Unable to help yourself, your eyes searched for something out of place, something broken, something that didn’t match the simple black, blue, and white color scheme. Nothing caught your eye, but luckily it was a sufficient enough distraction to ease your mind a bit. With your heartbeat slowly returning to a normal pace, you let out a long exhale and smoothed the papers out on your thigh as you made your way to the desk. You placed the papers upside down on the single spiral notebook resting on the flat surface.  After giving the wrinkled papers a pat, you turned to face what you assumed was the closet. Strutting over, you opened the door and studied its innards. It was just as aggravatingly organized as the rest of the place, making it easy to find Akaashi’s sweatpants and sweatshirts carefully folded on the top shelf. You reached up and tugged down the first hoodie you saw, being cautious not to disturb the other clothes. The article you chose was thick and heavy, colored black, white and gold with a little owl embroidered over the heart. Shrugging, you closed the closet door, tossed the hoodie on the bed, then yanked your Plus Ultra crewneck off and neatly folded it. You put on Akaashi’s hoodie, noting it felt well-worn, and tried to smooth your hair down as best you could before you pulled the hood up.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath and feeling the soft fabric draping over you, you strode to the bedroom door, turned off the light, and left the room. As soon as you opened the door it was as if a spell had been shattered, allowing that loud voice to immediately erupt in your ears. The voice was complaining about how long it had taken Akaashi to open the door, but the tone didn’t sound genuinely upset. It almost sounded like the person was pouting, albeit <em>very </em>loudly.</p><p>From where you stood hidden in the hallway, you could hear Akaashi calmly talking in the lulls of the booming voice you figured must belong to his roommate. You quietly hummed to yourself, thinking the voice sounded strangely familiar but deciding not to focus on it much, and squared your shoulders before starting to walk back to the living room. Yet right as you reached the end of the hallway, the name Akaashi had used for his roommate finally resonated and smacked your brain. Your legs stopped as you rounded the corner and saw Akaashi standing before two guys sitting on the couch. Two guys you <em>knew</em>.</p><p>The moment you came into view, all three heads swiveled in yoru direction. Akaashi calmly nodded. Bokuto, who was dramatically sprawled on the couch with his two-toned hair smooshed against the cushions, looked at you curiously. And the other…</p><p>“Y/N!?”</p><p>Your jaw dropped seeing your best friend squished into the corner of the couch. “Hinata?”</p><p>You just stared at each other for a second, fully absorbing that fact the other was there, before your best friend was scrambling off the couch. You saw a blur of orange as he bolted toward you and tackled you in a big hug, almost sending you to the floor in the process.</p><p>As you tried to simultaneously stay on your feet and avoid unintentional smothering, Bokuto’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Hey! You’re Hinata’s friend!”</p><p>A hello squeaked past your lips while you attempted to pry Hinata off your body.</p><p>“You know each other?”</p><p>Your gaze flickered over to Akaashi. His face was neutral save for the slightest raise of his eyebrow as he watched the scene.</p><p>Hinata finally detangled himself from you and pivoted to give Akaashi a beaming grin. “Yeah! Y/N and I are best friends!”</p><p>You tipped your chin toward the couch and revealed that you had met Bokuto at the party.</p><p>Bokuto lifted a fist in acknowledgment but suddenly stilled and squinted at you, drawing his eyes over your figure and making you fidget a bit. “The party… Wait, are <em>you </em>the…” he trailed off, glancing at Hinata before looking at Akaashi.</p><p>With his gaze no longer on you, you exhaled and subtly adjusted the hood around your face. As the two roommates seemed to have a silent conversation, you nudged Hinata to get his attention, tilted your head in Akaashi’s direction, and mouthed “cutie guy.” Hinata’s eyes grew almost comically wide and he looked from you to Akaashi several times before his face set with determination. Alarms went off in your head and you went to grab onto his shirt, but Hinata was already power walking out of reach. In the next second, he was standing before Bokuto.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said, looking at Bokuto but pointing at Akaashi. “But I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” you called over.</p><p>Your best friend addressed the confused incubus. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Don’t talk to him,” you warned as you meandered over to the couch to lean your hip against the side. “He just wants to act tough.”</p><p>“Hey! I don’t need to act, I <em>am </em>tough.”</p><p>“Why do you want to talk to me?”</p><p>Hinata inhaled quickly then puffed out his chest. “I know all about your little fuck buddy arrangement… buddy.”</p><p>You sighed, deciding nothing would stop Hinata from saying his piece, but you couldn’t help flashing your eyes at Bokuto in slight concern. The two-toned boy just tilted his head and a few seconds passed before you thankfully remembered that he already knew… unless Bokuto <em>wasn’t </em>Akaashi’s pytho best friend slash roommate. Which, if that were the case, you were going to strangle Hinata then drown yourself in stress and worry.</p><p>While mild anxiety welled up within you, Akaashi nodded, still obviously confused but silently telling Hinata to continue nonetheless.</p><p>“And by all means, I approve because her parents are crusty assholes and she needs to get laid more than Hisoka simps need therapy <em>but </em>I’m still obligated-”</p><p>“You’re really not,” you cut in.</p><p>“<em>I am still obligated </em>as Y/N’s best friend to clearly state that if you hurt her…” He crossed his arms and stared Akaashi down. “I hurt you.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes while Bokuto let out an impressed whistle, but Akaashi surprised you when he didn’t show any hint of amusement. Instead, his dark blue eyes steadily met your best friend’s gaze. “I’m not going to hurt her.”</p><p>Hinata sized up his response for a moment then hummed in acceptance, looking awfully pleased with himself.</p><p>Smiling, Bokuto slapped Hinata on the back and proclaimed that he was a badass. “I didn’t know you knew about their whole situation, too. Hey! Since we’re the only ones who know the truth, we should call ourselves the Core Four or Dream Team or something!”</p><p>“Please don’t give us a name,” Akaashi said quietly.</p><p>His roommate simply winked at you and Hinata then danced over to a nearby cabinet. “Well on that note, I’m gonna start setting up!” He then flung the double doors open.</p><p>The cabinet’s innards had you gaping; the sheer number of games haphazardly shoved inside looked ready to spill out at any moment. The stacks of boardgames, videogames, card packs, and heaven knows what else all teetered and threatened to topple. It made the corner of your lip quirk up.</p><p>Akaashi sighed and turned toward the kitchen. “I’m getting more beer.”</p><p>His exit left you and Hinata standing rather awkwardly with nothing to do, so you pulled him down on the couch with you. After adjusting the hood around your neck again, you gave Hinata a gentle poke in his side but the proud glint in his eye didn’t go away.</p><p>You retaliated by giving him another poke, harsher this time.</p><p>Your best friend let out a tiny noise in complaint. “I had to do it! He has to know he’ll be punished if he fucks up.”</p><p>“Well, that’s certainly kinky.”</p><p>“Shut up.” He lightly elbowed you then leaned over to whisper that Akaashi was the guy who had barged in freaking out after the party.</p><p>You slowly blinked, taking a moment to recall what he was talking about, before nodding but not saying anything. Now knowing how Akaashi was with his persona, it made sense that he had been a wee bit unhinged after your own abilities countered his “forgetting.” But you kept quiet about that. You promised Akaashi you wouldn’t talk about his persona, so you wouldn’t. Not even to Hinata.</p><p>Rather, you fiddled with the hoodie’s sleeves and smirked. “My kitty must’ve been too good.”</p><p>“Oh ho ho.” Hinata wiggled his brows then his grin turned devilish. “Does that relate to why it took so long for Akaashi to answer the door?”</p><p>You paused, opening and closing your mouth, then looked at Bokuto rummaging through the cabinet. “No comment.”</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice how that’s notyour hoodie.”</p><p>“Bokuto!” You purposefully raised your voice. “So, what’s the deal with Game Night?”</p><p>The two-toned boy dropped the box he was holding and whipped his head toward you with sparkling eyes as Hinata grumbled about the blatant topic change. You pointedly ignored your best friend while Bokuto clapped his hands together and divided his attention between you and the games he was sifting through. He explained it was a tradition he started last year where him, Akaashi, and their friends get together once a month on a Saturday to drink and play games. “Just a way for us to spend time together and have fun. We always start with a videogame then end with either boardgames or cards.”</p><p>“Bokuto likes games and loves winning,” Akaashi added as he set down three fresh cans of Bud Light on the table before tossing the fourth to his roommate.</p><p>“Hinata! Get over here and help me pick a boardgame!”</p><p>“Remember, Snakes and Ladders is banned for two more months,” warned Akaashi while he popped the tab on one can.</p><p>You sent him a curious look, but he just pinched his lips and shook his head before picking up your unfinished beer from the table and handing it to you.</p><p>Then, he gestured to the seat beside you while Hinata and Bokuto dug through the game cabinet. “May I?”</p><p>“Be my guest in your own home.”</p><p>He snorted then relaxed into the seat with a long exhale. You clinked your half-full can against his and took a big gulp of the semi-warm beer.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>You pulled the dented lip away from your mouth and looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“For not remembering I had people coming.”</p><p>Rolling the dent against your bottom lip, you shrugged. “It’s okay. Hey, are the hickeys somewhat covered at least?” You tugged at the thick fabric covering your body and tilted your neck this way and that.</p><p>Akaashi studied your face and neck before giving you a reassuring nod, which made you breathe out and sag your shoulders. Then, you both fell into a easy silence and proceeded to drink your beers while watching Hinata and Bokuto pull out game after game. After a couple minutes, you slid your empty can onto the table and grabbed an unopened one as the duo slowly but surely narrowed down their choices. Your thumbnail played with the aluminum tab as you leaned back into the cushions, fully entertained by the bickering occurring over Hungry Hungry Hippos. Suddenly, three heavy knocks came from the front door. Jumping slightly at the sound, you swore under your breath and turned your head right as the door swung open to reveal a thick, muscular form carrying a case of something in one hand and a bottle of brown liquor in the other. Without missing a beat, the person strode inside and said he followed the rules while hoisting his arms up to showcase the alcohol. As Bokuto yelled something about losing, you recognized the case as a popular brand of hard seltzers. The stranger lowered his arms while toeing off his shoes by the doorway and you spotted two more people behind him. A guy with silverish hair was smiling and clutching what appeared to be a Taco Bell Party Pack. He was also dragging the last person in by his shirt. Silver hair’s smile never faltered as the dragee struggled and clawed at the doorframe.</p><p>“He lied to me!” You heard him whine while trying to twist free. “He didn’t buy my Cinnamon Twists!”</p><p>“And when did I say I would buy you those?” The first person retorted before he looked up from his shoes and paused. “Oh, new friends. What’s up?”</p><p>Hinata excitedly said “hi” back, but you stiffened and carefully lowered your beer to the couch so your legs blocked it from view. At the same time, the last person suddenly shut up and the silver head successfully yanked him into the apartment and slammed the door shut. As the silver head triumphantly smoothed out the wrinkles he left in his friend’s shirt, your eyes scanned the newcomers and promptly bugged out. You ducked your head and rapidly tapped the lip of the can you were still clutching because you <em>recognized </em>the last person. You recognized him and it was from the last place you wanted to recognize someone from right now – the business school. You’d seen him walking around before, always dressed in expensive business professional and emitting the air of pompous authority. You’d never spoken to him before, of course, but his name was whispered by students and praised by professors. Oikawa Tooru, the senior majoring in finance. He was known for his insane intellect as well as his innate ability to be a stuck-up asshole. Basically, one did not simply major in business and not know about the bloke. Bracing yourself, you peeked up and winced when you saw Oikawa glaring at you and Hinata like you both dumped burning shit on his doorstep.</p><p>You breathed out a curse and lowered your gaze again, heat pounding and mind racing. There was no way Oikawa didn’t come from money. You’d seen his business suits. Always designer and tailored to fit his tall body. What if his parents knew your parents? What if he took a picture of you drinking and posted it online? What if-</p><p>“They’re cool, I promise,” Akaashi murmured so only you could hear and nudged your knee with his own. “They won’t make a deal out of drinking or anything.”</p><p>You glanced up again and your nail harshly picked at the aluminum tab as you registered that Oikawa was watching you with narrowed eyes while he removed his shoes. You looked away.</p><p>“Um, do you… do you by chance have anything non-alcoholic?” you quietly asked.</p><p>A heartbeat passed then Akaashi nodded before gently taking your unopened beer from your hand. He slipped the can into his pocket, stood up, and called over to “Daichi” to go into the kitchen together. “Daichi” must’ve been the first newcomer, the one with the alcohol, because he replied with a “Yeah, yeah, we gotta get these nice and cold.”</p><p>They both left for the kitchen, and you allowed yourself to peek at Akaashi’s ass as a distraction for your lurking worry. The diversion was short-lived, though, due to Bokuto tearing your attention away by saying your name.</p><p>“-on the couch is Akaashi’s friend, but they’re actually best friends so now we’re <em>all </em>friends.”</p><p>You swallowed, shifted on the soft cushion, and forced a polite smile while Hinata waved brightly. The silver head placed the taco box on the floor then lugged Oikawa to the living room, this time dragging him by the arm. After pushing Oikawa into the recliner opposite the couch, the silver head sat on the floor and grinned at you and Hinata. He introduced himself as “Sugawara but please call me Suga” then jabbed his thumb at the scowling Oikawa and introduced him as well. The finance major just frowned further and crossed his arms while looking between you and your best friend warily.</p><p>“Sorry.” Suga sent you an apologetic grin. “He’s kind of a dick around new people.”</p><p>Oikawa’s jaw dropped, aghast. “I’m a <em>very </em>pleasant person to be around, thank you very much!”</p><p>“Wow, two ‘very’s. Almost seems like you’re compensating.”</p><p>“No being mean to our new friends Oiks,” Bokuto piped up, pointing a warning finger.</p><p>You stayed silent and kept still as Oikawa rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, probably to spout something about how you and Hinata <em>weren’t </em>his friends. But his refute never left his throat as Daichi entered the living room balancing a collection of shot glasses on a baking sheet. Only a mere huff escaped past Oikawa’s lips before he screwed his mouth shut.</p><p>Daichi hummed then placed the edge of the baking sheet carefully on the coffee table to slide it fully onto the surface. “Whiskey, as per tradition.”</p><p>Bokuto pumped his fist in the air with a yell. You inspected the baking sheet and its battered metal and dark brown edges.</p><p>Once Daichi was sure nothing would fall, he straightened and lifted a hand in greeting at you and Hinata. “I’m Daichi by the way. Nice to meet you both.”</p><p>You softly said your own name as Hinata blurted out his. Conversation then bubbled around you, your best friend easily talking to Bokuto, Suga, and Daichi. Oikawa just glowered in his chair. You simply stared at the old, well-used baking sheet and picked at your sleeve. About a minute later, Bokuto’s loud voice was calling for Akaashi, who responded with a quick “coming coming” from the kitchen. You looked up at his entrance and you felt yourself sink a bit more comfortably into the couch when his dark blue eyes met yours. But then you saw what he was carrying. He had a shot glass in each hand, both filled to the brim, as well as two cans of something under his arm. Striding across the room, he extended one shot to you, making you gingerly reach out to accept in in befuddlement. Your fingers grabbed the glass and you startled at the unexpected warmth it emitted. Akaashi then set down the two cans, which revealed themselves to be Squirt, before plopping down beside you once more. You peered at him while clutching the shot glass with your fingertips, silently asking why the hell he got you a shot when you’d asked for something non-alcoholic. After an inhale, you squinted and furthered your non-verbal question to ask why it was a <em>warm </em>shot.</p><p>The incubus simpered at your expression then leaned in to whisper it was tea. “But pretend it’s whiskey or Bokuto will get sad.”</p><p>Before you could really ponder why you had to pretend it was whiskey or why Bokuto would get sad that it wasn’t, said boy loudly cleared his throat and ordered everyone to pick up a shot. He then shushed the group, spread his arms wide, and gave a speech that encompassed camaraderie, skill, and what you believed was a quote from Kung Fu Panda. Raising an eyebrow, you glanced at Akaashi but he was intently focused on his friend until a hearty “let the games begin!” was bellowed. Following the others, you raised your shot in the air and cheered before pouring the warm liquid into your mouth. It was a little bitter, as what you suspected to be unsweetened black tea usually was, but it helped you fake the grimace on your face. Acting like it was burning on the way down, you also added in a wince and pained noise for good measure as Akaashi wrinkled his nose and sharply inhaled.</p><p>Everyone else shivered and hacked as their whiskey seared down their throats.</p><p>The next time you looked up, Bokuto was brandishing several Wii remotes and Suga excitedly asked if they were for Mario Kart.</p><p>“I lost last time because of you and your damn blue shell, which, again, fuck you for that. So, no its not for Mario Kart.” Bokuto sniffed then squatted down to grab a game that had Daichi running a hand down his face and looking to see if there was another shot available. “Tonight, we shall see who can shake their ass best.”</p><p>Much to Bokuto’s disappointment, though, majority of the party instantly complained and vetoed the choice. You squeezed the empty glass in your hand, sat back, and listened to Suga tenderly explain that Just Dance simply wasn’t plausible until more alcohol was consumed.</p><p>Demeanor wilting a smidge, Bokuto begrudgingly shoved the game back into the cabinet. He poked around for a moment then displayed Wii Sports over his head. The classic game was met with approving nods and hums, so Bokuto whooped and raced to turn on the console.</p><hr/><p>It only took a couple rounds to see that Akaashi had been speaking the truth. Bokuto really liked games. He was the most intense Wii Sports player you’d ever seen. This included shouting, dramatic arm swings, and forceful grunts. The whole works.  And never one to back down from a challenge, Hinata got jazzed up and matched Bokuto’s energy. Unsurprisingly, the two of them swiftly became the most rambunctious of the group, but they somehow scored the most points.</p><p>Your fake boyfriend, however, was a calm player. He intently studied the screen and his opponents before making a move. Timing everything impressively well, Akaashi racked up points whenever it was his turn. His face stayed impartial most of the time, stoically analyzing the situation, but sometimes you noticed him smirking. Especially when he was facing off against his roommate.</p><p>You figured you were doing alright yourself; not being the hero of the team but not being a weak link either. Yet, if you were being honest, you were more focused on keeping your neck covered than getting points. A couple of times, you caught Hinata giving you a look that said he knew you weren’t trying your best, but as long as Bokuto didn’t find out and your hickeys stayed hidden, you were fine with not playing like you usually did.</p><p>Oikawa was also subdued, but in a more half-assedly talented way. He only lazily flicked his wrist, but somehow got an insane number of points. He didn’t say much either, although he did snicker often. Whenever he wasn’t standing in front of the TV, he was nursing a hard seltzer while curled up in a ball on the chair. He also scowled at you and Hinata a lot.</p><p>Suga, you learned, was a tricky opponent. He was a decent player who steadily earned points, but his main strategy was talking dirty and throwing others off their game. He seemed to have a knack for getting under Oikawa’s skin in particular.</p><p>To your surprise, Daichi utterly sucked. At everything. He threw countless gutter balls in bowling. Always miffed during tennis. Only hit the golf ball once, and even then, it was just a little dink. He was also <em>adamant </em>that he was doing everything with the proper technique and form and that the “stupid little wand wasn’t picking up his movements correctly.” You had to hide your amused smiles behind your soda can as his complaints and angered growls increased in color, volume, and frequency. At one point, he was breathing so heavily that Suga had to give his thigh a gentle pat and inform him, yet again, that the Wii remote didn’t give a rat’s ass about his form.</p><p>“These damn games are nothing like sports in real life,” Daichi grumbled after he struck out for the second time in a row, signaling the end of the baseball game.</p><p>A gleeful Bokuto did a victory lap around the living room, forcing everyone to give him a stinging high-five. Laughing, he ordered Daichi to finish his beer then skipped over to the cabinet and pulled out Modern Warfare 2. “Here.” He tossed the game to Daichi. “Release your anger and sadness my friend.”</p><p>As Daichi polished off his beer, an Xbox One was excavated from the cabinet, plugged in, and powered on. Akaashi asked if it was going to be “one v one” and Daichi cracked his knuckles and said that it better be. Bokuto connected the controllers, Suga murmured something about everyone getting their ass kicked, and Oikawa pulled his knees up to his chest. You stuck your tongue out at your increasingly tipsy best friend across the room before knocking back the rest of your soda.</p><p>Balancing the empty aluminum can on your thigh, you hesitated then tapped Akaashi on the shoulder. “Um… could I possibly have another soda? I feel weird not drinking anything when I’m not <em>drinking</em>.”</p><p>He looked over from Daichi and Bokuto setting up the weapon classes, his dark blue eyes flitting from your face down to your can, before he gently took it from your hand. “Of course. I’m due for another one, too.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not going to drink?”</p><p>He gestured to his own yellow can on the table. “I am drinking.”</p><p>“You <em>know </em>I meant alcohol.”</p><p>Akaashi shrugged, crushing your empty can in his hand, then stood and asked if anyone needed anything as he moved toward the kitchen. Suga shouted that he wanted his tacos, prompting Akaashi to give a simple thumbs up without looking back. He returned right as Daichi was taking suggestions for the first round’s rules. The incubus placed the Party Pack on the table, plunked a stack of paper plates beside the box, and silently tucked a cold Squirt in your hand before collapsing back on the couch with his own soda. Suga crawled over to the tacos and you quietly said a thank you as the boys finished setting up the game.</p><p>Game Night carried on with you all playing one versus one matches with stupid rules like only quickscoping, shotguns without fast reload, and having to say a tagline every time you got a kill. Suga constantly got in trouble for whispering the location of players when it wasn’t his turn, Oikawa was a freaking camper, Akaashi crept around the map slowly, Bokuto shot smiley faces into every blank wall, and Daichi was… well, he was a hell of a lot better a first-person shooters.</p><p>The sounds of firing guns and explosions reverberated around the living room as the number of empty cans increased along with the amount of crumped Taco Bell wrappers. Eventually, Bokuto turned off the Xbox and you were instructed to form a circle on the floor around the table. You settled on the scratchy carpet and, to your surprise, Oikawa only released a tiny huff before leaving his perch on the recliner chair. He did refuse to help clean the table’s surface, though. A minute later, you were watching some of the boys take another shot when Bokuto slapped Pokémon Sorry on the table. He hastily explained the rules while taking out the board and pieces then told everyone to pair up. You locked eyes with Hinata, Bokuto slung his arm on top of Akaashi’s shoulders, Suga draped himself over Oikawa’s lap, and Daichi was left playing solo.</p><p>Not long after the first round began, you found yourself tapping your ankle in growing annoyance. Partly because Suga snatched up the fire-type Pokémon before you could.  Mostly because Hinata asked for the Pokémon theme song to be played and Bokuto obliging the request, complete with passionate yet drunken singing. That alone would not have been torturous, of course, but they had it <em>playing on loop through the loudspeaker</em>. Oikawa hit his breaking point at maybe the eleventh repeat, threatening to draw squiggly lines over Bokuto’s artwork with permanent marker if they didn’t shut up. Thankfully, the warning worked and the living room returned to relative peace and quiet. At least it did until Daichi bravely revealed he doesn’t cry during Mewtwo Strikes Back.</p><p>Nearly an hour later, everyone was slumping in defeat after Akaashi and Bokuto won the back-to-back games with their leaf-type Pokémon. You pouted slightly while Hinata stood and started pacing. The winners bumped their fists together as Suga crushed his empty can in frustration and demanded they switch games. Bokuto relented, but only after a snotty reminder that losers had to drink.</p><p>Up next was MouseTrap and… it got ugly. But in the best way. Everyone was out for blood and trying to steal cheese from each other. Negotiations were conducted and betrayals occurred. There was a lot of screaming whenever someone was successfully trapped, too. Suga started throwing balled up Taco Bell wrappers at Daichi’s head in vengeance and a few turns later, Bokuto tackled Oikawa. Akaashi muttered to himself that he might need to ban the game. Not to mention, the alcohol made it difficult for some of the group to reset the trap pieces every time they went off. Bokuto especially was trembling a lot. Even when he wasn’t trying to pick up the small plastic.</p><p>It was chaos, but you found it was an enjoyable chaos. The dramatic wails of despair, the mischievous cackles, the scratchy carpet, the tunneling of the still-burning peach and cream candle. And as the night went on, you could admit you actually enjoyed majority of the company you were with. They made you feel normal and you relaxed just a bit. Not by much, not with Oikawa still side-eyeing you, but enough that your fingers tapped less and your smiles became a little more genuine.</p><hr/><p>Hours later, Hinata and Bokuto were too drunk to play anything requiring motor skills and Oikawa was fully isolating himself on the living room chair. So, you and the rest of the still functioning boys were eating snacks in the kitchen. You munched on shrimp chips and attempted to teach them how to play euchre, the one card game you were passably decent at. You were in the middle of explaining why Daichi couldn’t play a spade if he had a heart when a sudden yawn interrupted your words.</p><p>“Someone’s getting snoozy.” Suga smiled at you while dragging the shrimp chips over to him.</p><p>Waving him off as the yawn came to an end, you blinked clarity to your eyes and assured them you weren’t tired. They looked at you skeptically, obviously calling bullshit, and you were about to argue but your attention shifted as you caught Bokuto visibly shake out of your peripheral. He must’ve gotten one of those random shivers again.</p><p>“You can go lay down if you want. Or I can drive you home,” Akaashi said, his head now ducked down close to yours.</p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>.” You brought your eyes back to the kitchen and stubbornly crossed your arms. “I was just Apolo Ohno-ing.”</p><p>Suga frowned at you, puzzled. “You were what now?”</p><p>A loud needy whine saved you from the explanation. Hinata stumbled over, draping his weight on your back and slurring the words “ice cream” over and over in your ear. Seconds later, Bokuto was also in the kitchen and moaning about wanting ice cream too.</p><p>“Your ice cream is in the freezer,” Akaashi gently reminded his roommate.</p><p>“Nooo!” Bokuto sagged against the counter. “I want a ice cweam <em>cone</em>.”</p><p>Your best friend perked up, his weight leaving your body. “Cone. Yes.”</p><p>Turning your head to the side, you couldn’t help but laugh at Hinata’s enthusiastically nodding face. You ruffled his orange hair. “Alright you dorks, I’ll drive you to McDonald’s.”</p><p>“Really!?” Hinata stared at you in hopeful amazement.</p><p>“Mhmm. I just need to find my keys.”</p><p>You set off in search of your bag and Hinata jumped up and down in place while Bokuto bounded over to ask Oikawa if he also wanted ice cream. You peeked over, watching Oikawa’s face brighten for a moment before he glanced at your vibrating best friend then you. His smile dropped and he shook his head while burrowing further under the blanket wrapped around him. You tore your gaze away and finally spotted your bag stowed away against the wall by the front door.</p><p>As you fished out your keys, you heard Daichi sigh. “We’ll stay here and make sure he doesn’t die or try to imitate whatever’s on the cooking channel again.”</p><p>“Want us to bring you anything back?” That was Akaashi.</p><p>Your hand paused before pulling your keys out. Us?</p><p>“Nah, we’ll just eat Bokuto’s stuff.”</p><p>Catching Hinata’s eye, you gestured for him to come then tilted your head at Akaashi. “You’re coming?”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you to deal with all…” His eyes shifted to the drunken duo as they skipped toward the door. “… <em>that </em>by yourself.”</p><p>You whispered a thank you and you both shuffled after the drunkards. Several failed attempts to put on their shoes and a little assistance from you and Akaashi later, everyone was ready and bid a temporary farewell to the three staying. Then you ushered the group out the door. Once the drunks were efficiently loaded into the back of your car, you settled behind the wheel. Akaashi clicked the seatbelt into place in the passenger seat right as the car rumbled to life.</p><p>“Y/NNNNN!”</p><p>Looking in the rearview, you saw Hinata making grabby hands.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, turn on your Bluetooth you deviant angel.”</p><p>Your best friend happily wiggled in his seat and connected his phone to your car while you rolled all the windows down. Soon after, you were pulling out of the tiny parking lot right as an upbeat pop song began playing through the speakers. Turning onto the street and pressing on the gas, the cool night air whipped through the car… yet it did nothing to muffle Hinata and Bokuto screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Smiling at their antics, you tapped the steering wheel to the beats and softly sang along when you knew the words. You stuck your hand out the window, feeling the cold air push against your palm and around your fingers. Your headlights illuminated the world in a bright LED white, only a few other cars passed you on the road, and the song ended and transitioned to the next. It was like an empty void all around, your car seeming like the only source of sound and light besides the streetlamps and open-late chains. Next to you, Akaashi faintly hummed to the music while fiddling with his phone.</p><p>Another song finished by the time the McDonald’s came into view, causing the drunks to cheer and chant “ice cream ice cream ice cream!” You turned into the drive-through and lowered the volume on the stereo. Complaints rose up from the back. You ignored them, ordered cones for everyone, refused to let Akaashi pay, then parked in a spot away from the road. There was a stretch of dirt and grass which Bokuto and Hinata immediately stumbled for while giggling around their ice cream. Meanwhile, you exited the car, keeping the car battery on so the music would still play, and made your way to the rear. You gave your cone a lick while opening the trunk door. After sitting in the back of your car, you peered over the seats to see Akaashi observing you as his ice cream started to melt.</p><p>“Get your ass back here already,” you called up to him before turning to watch the drunks frolic around the lot.</p><p>Akaashi quickly joined you but opted to lean against the side of the car rather than sit. Slowly eating your ice creams, you both kept an eye on Hinata and Bokuto running around and let the music fill the space of your comfortable silence.</p><p>It took you approximately two and a half songs to reach the butt end of your cone. Popping the last bite into your mouth, you rested your weight back on your hands and released a tiny sigh.</p><p>“What’s got you sighing all wistfully?” Akaashi asked without looking away from the drunks.</p><p>“I’m waiting for my husband to return from the war.”</p><p>He turned his head to you. “A bold statement to say in front of your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Fake boyfriend.”</p><p>“You know just how to twist the knife in my chest Y/N.” His hand came to rest on his heart and his eyebrows drew together in mock pain before straightening out again. “But seriously, are you okay?”</p><p>“I just wish I had my camera. Would love to photograph those doofuses right now.”</p><p>“Well, you have your phone, right? And I have my phone too if you want to use it.”</p><p>You gave him a tiny smile filled with appreciation and sleepiness but shook your head, telling him that it wasn’t the same. The shape and weight felt wrong in your hand. The shutter sound was too different. The broken details you saw and longed to capture never turned out quite right. Akaashi made a noise of understanding before going back to messing with his phone.</p><p>You breathed out and considered the scene before you, mentally lining up shots and thinking of what angles you would use. Just as you were snapping your seventh pretend picture, fully imagining the beep and sound of the mirror flipping up, your mind was wiped clean by another yawn. It was bigger this time, forcing you to cover your mouth and shut your eyes. Giving your cheek a tiny slap, you told yourself to wake up. You even pinched your wrist for good measure. The brief flash of pain cleared your head for a total of maybe three seconds until Akaashi startled you by suddenly yelling for Bokuto. He and Hinata instantly ran over, somehow doing so without eating dirt. They had ice cream smeared around their lips and bright, delighted expressions. Akaashi skillfully avoided their attempts to hug him and told them to get in the car.</p><p>“Need me to drive?” This was directed to you once they climbed in and closed the door.</p><p>You scoffed and hopped out of the trunk. “I told you I’m fine! I’m not even tired.” Shutting the door, you lightly pushed Akaashi toward the passenger side then made your way to the front seat. You buckled in then twisted your torso to slap Hinata’s knee. “Play your weightlifting playlist.”</p><p>“Ay ay Captain!”</p><p>Seconds later, the familiar notes of the “Gurenge” by LiSA poured out of the speakers. You itched to crank the volume up but you made yourself wait as you turned on the engine and swung back into the drive-through. You could tell Akaashi was giving you a curious look and the drunks buzzed in excitement at the prospect of more ice cream. Stopping at the menu, you turned around once more to firmly tell the boys in the back they would be getting no more ice cream. You didn’t need them getting sick. They drooped a bit at your serious tone but hollered in joy after hearing what you <em>did </em>order. A few minutes later, you were back on the road with the music now piercingly loud and playing the opening song for the first season of Free!. The drunks munched happily in the backseat and Akaashi held the bag containing the rest of your order in his lap.</p><p>When you finally arrived back at Akaashi’s place, you killed the engine in the middle of “Re:Re” by Asian Kung-Fu Generation. While shooing everyone out of your car and directing them toward the apartment, you absentmindedly wondered how an anime about a child murderer could have such a great title song. You were brought out of your thoughts when Bokuto’s body rammed into the apartment door.</p><p>He then swung the front door open with flourish, revealing a cooking show playing on the television. Oikawa was in the same spot he’d been in when you left, and he was too absorbed in the show to spare your return a glance. Daichi and Suga hadn’t moved either, but Daichi now sounded frustrated with the silver head.</p><p>“You need to have a drainage hole. That doesn’t have a drainage hole. No-<em>Suga </em>I don’t care if it’s a cute design, <em>there’s no drainage hole</em>!”</p><p>As you toed off your shoes and returned your keys to your purse, Akaashi tentatively walked over and placed the McDonald’s bag between Suga and Daichi.</p><p>“Oh my god, yes. Thank you.” Suga moaned at the addictive smell of high sodium and fat content before shoving his phone in Akaashi’s face. “Hey, isn’t this cute!?”</p><p>The incubus blatantly ignored the image on the phone and stepped back. “Thank Y/N, not me.”</p><p>Suga gasped. “Y/N, my sweet, bless your heart! Now come over here and look at this plant pot!”</p><p>You cautiously approached, hearing Daichi mutter something about incompetent plant owners, and peered at the phone. Nodding thoughtfully, you internally admitted it <em>was </em>cute with its Bulbasaur shape, but you noted the text said it was a tea light holder.</p><p>“Um…” You looked at Daichi gripping his hair then back to Suga. “It’s adorable, but it’s not for plants.” You pointed at the description.</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>, Y/N,” Daichi breathed out, relieved. “And thank you for the food.”</p><p>Suga stared at his phone in disbelief before whacking his friend on the arm and demanding to know why Daichi hadn’t just <em>said </em>it was a tea light holder. “That’s a better argument than bringing up the lack of a damn drainage hole!”</p><p>As they bickered more, you opened the warm McDonald’s bag and lifted out a large fry. Scampering out of the danger range of Suga’s arm, you waved to catch Hinata’s attention and motioned for him to come to you. Your best friend gladly meandered over, practically drooling at the sight of more fries, but you swatted his wandering hand away and instructed him to give them to Oikawa. Eager to have a mission, he carefully took the fries and shuffled over to the blanket-covered lump. Oikawa eyed Hinata suspiciously but your friend stood there grinning and unmoving with his arm outstretched in offering until the fries were slowly taken from his grasp.</p><p>Verifying that the transfer was successful, you promptly swiveled on your heel and found Akaashi raising a brow at you. You could guess what he was asking, but you just shrugged. You didn’t really know why you got Oikawa some food… but you got some for Daichi and Suga, so why not one more person?</p><p>“Y/N!” Hinata screeched. “Chef Morimoto is on!”</p><p>You shrugged again, not sure what else to do or say to your fake boyfriend, before scuttling to the living room. Bokuto was sprawled out on the carpet and Oikawa was eating his fries in tiny bites. As you went to skirt around the coffee table, your best friend grabbed your wrist and tugged you down on the couch cushions beside him. Leaning against Hinata’s shoulder, you managed to get through a whopping two minutes of Chef Morimoto fileting fish before your eyelids started drooping. A sleepy groan reverberated in your throat and you scooted over so you could tuck yourself into the corner of the couch. Within a minute, the light, quick <em>tap tap tap </em>of a chopping knife lulled you to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Light was coming in through the windows when you were jerked awake by a blaring noise. Your limbs flailed and your eyesight was blurry for several seconds as your brain tried to register if there was a threat or if you were about to die or just what in heaven’s name was going on. Once your head began clearing, you realized the noise was actually music. Specifically, it was the “Circle of Life” and it was coming from your loudspeaker by the TV.</p><p>Wait. You didn’t own a loudspeaker…</p><p>“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey bitches!” A booming voice echoed through the apartment, somehow being louder than the music. Bokuto.</p><p>Right. You were at his and Akaashi’s apartment. You stretched your arms and legs out, realizing you must have fallen asleep after joining Hinata on the couch last night. Speaking of which, you hazily blinked and wondered where said deviant angel was since the rest of the cushions were empty.</p><p>To your side, you noticed Oikawa rustle under his blanket and slit an eye open murderously. He grumbled something about how they didn’t even have bacon in their fridge before unhappily standing up.</p><p>A moment later, Akaashi stumbled into view from the hallway with messy hair. He rubbed at his eyes and mumbled, “He does this every damn time.”</p><p>“And yet, we never fucking get used to it.”</p><p>Your gaze dropped from the rumbled incubus to Suga flopping on the floor while trying to cover his ears. His legs knocked into Daichi, sitting cross legged and looking quite perky.</p><p>Suddenly, an orange head popped out from the kitchen. “Um, Daichi…!? We might need your help after all…” Hinata’s sheepish smile, dark undereye circles, and wild hair made him look a little rough but he seemed mostly awake.</p><p>Worry and slight terror flashed across Daichi’s face and he hurried into the kitchen. Propping yourself up more, you rubbed at your stiff neck while Akaashi trudged over and asked if you wanted coffee, tea, or water.</p><p>“Coffee please.” A pout formed on your lips as your finally forced your body to sit all the way up.</p><p>Suga and Oikawa echoed your answer and Akaashi disappeared into the kitchen as well.</p><p>Half an hour later, you were holding your second mug of coffee as Daichi and Bokuto finished preparing pancakes for everyone. Hinata dejectedly sat next to you on the couch after being kicked out of the kitchen. He kept mumbling about how his “monster pancake” would have been so awesome, but you just let him wallow.</p><p>“Alright!” Bokuto abruptly shouted. “Come and get your sexy hot cakes!”</p><p>Everyone piled into the kitchen. You were honestly pretty impressed by the spread since there were three kinds of pancakes: plain, chocolate chip, and blueberry. At the sight of food, it almost became a frenzy. Some were just grabbing what they could with their hands and shoveling it into their mouths (looking at you Bokuto and Suga), but the everyone else managed to push down the food-induced hysteria to actually use plates and utensils. You were still able to secure a thick stack of “sexy hot cakes,” though.</p><p>You all ate in silence, too preoccupied with getting food in your tummies to talk. But after he nearly choked on a giant mouthful, Suga began complaining about all the homework he had to finish. That, in turn, kickstarted homework complaints from <em>everyone</em>. Remembering all the work you’d also procrastinated on, you let out a defeated groan.</p><p>“Y/N, you have some too?” Daichi asked.</p><p>“Financial accounting, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Oh!” Suga clapped his greasy hands together. “You should help her Oiks!”</p><p>Oikawa’s jaw clenched as he looked your way. “You’re in business?”</p><p>“Ah, um…” You felt your heart start to hammer under his stare. “Yeah… You are too, right? I think I’ve seen you around the building before.”</p><p>His eyes bore into yours. “Accounting major. You?” His voice sounded cautious, like he was pointing out an error in a very important dataset.</p><p>“Business Management. Not my, uh, first choice, but it makes my parents happy, so…” You tapped the edge of your plate lightly and lowered your gaze to the floor.</p><p>He won’t tell his parents about you. His parents don’t know your parents. Your parents won’t find out. Your parents won’t find out. Your parents won’t find out.</p><p>Hinata suddenly gasped and exclaimed that he wanted to do a study session with everyone sometime. You stayed quiet as the group, sans Oikawa, surprisingly agreed and started listing off their schedules randomly.</p><p>Daichi, seemingly realizing that wasn’t an efficient planning method, clanged his fork on his plate. “Okay okay okay! Let’s just make a new group chat so we can plan it for another day, yeah?”</p><p>With Bokuto promising to make the chat after breakfast, the conversation switched to the university volleyball team’s recent win against the rival school.</p><p>You exhaled and raised your head. Across from you, your best friend smiled and subtly sent you a thumbs up.</p><hr/><p>All of your homework was finally completed and submitted, allowing you to shut your laptop and go collapse on your bed. Your phone vibrated next to your head, indicating yet another message. You had no doubt it was from the new group chat, which had been pinging all day primarily thanks to Hinata, Bokuto, and Suga. You’d been loosely following the notifications earlier until you realized it was mainly just those three sending memes and reaction photos. As a result, you’d been ignoring the messages since about 1pm. But now that you were done for the day, you decided to open the chat and at least get some more ammo for your meme folder.</p><p><strong>Suga: </strong>Is Pepe the Frog or Grumpy Cat more iconic?</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> Grumpy Cat. Obviously</p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>Oh shit I forgot to declare the GML! 😱😱</p><p><strong>Sunkist:</strong> GML???</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Game Night Loser</p><p><strong>Suga:</strong> Bestow your decision upon us</p><p><strong>Suga:</strong> But if you say it’s me I WILL break your kneecaps *pulls out sledgehammer from under the bed*</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Suga.</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> By my decree… Oiks is the GML!!</p><p><strong>Suga:</strong> *puts the sledgehammer away*</p><p><strong>Oikawa:</strong> What the actual fuck!?</p><p><strong>Oikawa:</strong> WHY</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> You were lame as hell last night, that’s why. Anywhoooo you’re in charge of bringing alcohol next time due to your loser attitude and performance</p><p><strong>Oikawa:</strong> Make the damn newbies bring it. They’re NEW</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Stop trying to bully our new friends and accept the decision Loser</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> Loser</p><p><strong>Suga:</strong> Loser</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Loser</p><p><strong>Sunkist:</strong> Uh… Loser?</p><p>You were in the middle of contemplating whether sending your own “Loser” would make Oikawa seemingly hate you even more when Akaashi texted you privately.</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Sorry for all the craziness, you really don’t have to come to future game nights if you don’t want to</p><p>Rolling onto your stomach, you quickly typed out a reply</p><p><strong>You:</strong> Afraid I’ll quickscope you again? 🤨</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Suga told you where I was! It doesn’t count</p><p><strong>You:</strong> I was already looking at your half of the screen anyway</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Despicable</p><p><strong>You:</strong> 😌 Gru would be so proud</p><p><strong>You:</strong> But I had a good time and would like to come to the next one</p><p><strong>You:</strong> If you’re okay with that</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Of course I’m okay with it. Plus it’s good for our deal</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Exposure and all that jazz</p><p><strong>You:</strong> Only Bokuto knows right?</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Yeah. The boys know my persona but nothing about our arrangement</p><p><strong>You:</strong> Ffs you make it sound like a mafia deal or some shit</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> 🙄</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> Also… sorry we got interrupted</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> But I’m glad I got at least one kink out of you</p><p><strong>Akaashi:</strong> I’ll make sure we don’t get interrupted next time ✨babygirl✨ 😛</p><p><strong>You:</strong> 🤢</p><p>Dropping your phone on your bed, you flipped yourself over, stared up at the ceiling, and wondered just what in the hell you were getting yourself into.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>